The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back
by musicalmaniac09
Summary: Sarah hasn't had it too good since she left the Labyrinth and now she's having second thoughts... What will Jareth do when Sarah wishes the goblins would come and take her away? What will become of their relationship?
1. Ch1: Life Can Be Easy

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Chaper One: _Life Can Be Easy… It's not always swell…_

Sarah sat alone in her room, fingering her old stuffed animals and toys that she had so cherished. _Was it really that long ago?_ Sarah asked herself. _Was it really that long ago that I was imagining myself in another time and place, pretending to be in my own little world? _She picked up her stage tube of lipstick, as memories of her journeying through a mystical land to reclaim her baby brother, Toby, invaded her mind. _Was it really that long ago that I was surrounded by true friends? Was it really that long ago that I had some sort of purpose in my life?_ Sarah sat down on her bed, fingering the tube, then slowly laid down on her old bed. Her long, dark brown locks spread over her pillow as tears gathered in her eyes as she recalled all that was happening to her. _Was it really that long ago that I was happy?_

Since Sarah had returned from the Labyrinth with Toby, she was really unable to have her "happily ever after" ending…

Everything seemed to be back to normal. Sarah gave up her childish games and gave her favorite teddy bear Lancelot to Toby. Her father and her stepmom, Karen, continued to treat her the same, not taking much notice in her changes of behavior towards Toby. Toby, after the Labyrinth, began to develop a bond with Sarah, as Sarah did with Toby. Her parents, however, continued to pay more attention to Toby. Sarah learned not to hate Toby for it, but bottled up the emotions she carried against her parents' neglect. Many a theater performances Sarah starred in were forgotten and they were even late to Sarah's high school graduation. Torn between not wanting to leave Toby and desperately wanting to leave her parents, Sarah set off to Julliard School of Dance, Drama, and Music with a scholarship in Drama. Things did not get much better for Sarah at Julliard.

Sarah soon realized she was, as her parents had haughtily told her, "a small fish from a small pond trying to make it in the ocean." Sarah tried to make friends, but found it difficult, as many alumni did not share her same interests and thought her obsessive interests strange. She found it much harder than she had though it would be and Sarah soon began to feel like she was drowning. From there, things only got worse…

After enduring 2 miserable years at Julliard and finally lasting to her Junior year, a year from graduating, Karen called Sarah: her father was dead. He had a heart attack suddenly and quite unexpectedly in the middle of the night. Even though he had neglected her, Sarah was still grievous, and took leave from college to return home and console Toby, who was only 10 years old. Karen was of no help, ignoring Sarah, making her feel even more meaningless than she felt living under her roof before. And soon, Sarah started to lose Toby. He slowly became detached from everyone, Karen, Sarah. Then he began to ignore everyone and go off into his own world. Soon, he began to lash out at everyone for any reason. Karen blamed Sarah, not knowing whom else to blame and not wanting to blame her baby boy. Sarah soon began to sink back into her solitude and loneliness as Toby explicitly told her to never come near him. Everything Sarah had put faith into was slowly disappearing and soon she dropped out of Julliard.

Two years later, when things had already slipped from bad to worse, things slipped from worse to terrible. Sarah had been living at home in a broken-household, Karen unable to fix the damage and Toby acting out and then finally doing the unthinkable.

Toby declared, most seriously, that after having Sarah "breathing down his neck" (as he said) for two years, one of them had to go: Sarah or him. Karen and Sarah did not take him seriously until they discovered one day that Toby had disappeared. He later contacted them that he was staying away from them, with a friend and he wouldn't return unless Sarah left… for good. Karen, fearing losing her son after losing her husband, ordered Sarah to take what she wanted from her room and leave.

Sarah had just been fighting with Karen when she finally gave up and came in her room.

Sarah, still lying on her bed, finally let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. _How could everything have gone so horribly and awfully wrong?_ Sarah's tears became more profuse as she began to recall her journey through the labyrinth. _I had friends! Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus… they really cared about me! _Her profuse tears turned to sobs as she remembered her last encounter with… him. _I can't even bring myself to think his name! I gave up everything… I could have had everything… He would've given me the world and I threw it back in his face!_ Sarah calmed herself enough to get up and sit in front of her mirror. Her face, tear-streaked and red, reflected a girl that Sarah didn't know. This wasn't her. This wasn't what she was. This wasn't what she wanted to be.

Suddenly acutely conscious of what she wanted, Sarah stared into the mirror and said in a firm, steady voice, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away…" She closed her eyes and said strongly, "…right now!"


	2. Ch2: But Down in the Underground

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Two: _But Down In the Underground… You'll Find Someone True…_

Sarah's eyes flew open as a sudden flash of lightening flashed outside her window. At the sound of her words, a storm began suddenly as lightening struck the transformer close to her house and the power suddenly went out. Memories of the night she wished Toby away began to overwhelm her as she looked around her darkened bedroom.

_**Toby…? Toby, are you all right? Why aren't you crying?**_

Suddenly, Sarah began to hear familiar noises sounds all over her bedroom. The inhuman giggling, chuckling, cackling, grunting. Sarah slowly got up from her seat and looked around the room, memories of the sights and sounds from long ago blending with the sights and sounds that were happening just then. Just like before, Sarah began to become apprehensive of the sounds, whirling around to the sounds that sounded like they were coming from right behind her. But why was she so apprehensive? Hadn't she summoned them? Just like she had before?

Without warning, her bedroom window flew open and an enormous gust of wind began to enfold Sarah. Sarah held her arms up to shield her face, by human nature, crying out at the gusts that encircled her.

A familiar silhouette appeared, followed by an extremely familiar figure. As the winds slowed, Sarah lowered her arms and slowly opened her eyes and took in that face that tormented her conscience time and time again. The familiar smirk, the long blonde locks, the black cape surrounding a high collared black ensemble.

Although the figure bore a proud smirk, neither spoke.

Sarah finally brought herself to say, "…It's _you_…"

The figure's smirk grew as he cocked his head just as he had almost a decade earlier.

Sarah continued, after the figure did not address her, "You… the Goblin King…" she slowly said his name, as if not sure of how it sounded, "…Jareth, the Goblin King…"

The Goblin King's expression and pose didn't change and he continued to gaze upon Sarah with fascination and haughtiness.

Sarah's expression became hard, realizing that by saying "the words" she was damning herself to be in the proximity of this man that took her baby brother, made her suffer torment and tribulation to retrieve him, and haunted her dreams.

"I suppose you're here to take me…" Sarah said, simply.

Mirroring the actions he had made almost a decade previously, the Jareth folded his arms across his chest and smugly said, "What's said is said…"

Sarah, wanting to annoy him, haughtily shot back, "But… what if I didn't mean it?"

Jareth raised is eyebrows and said, tauntingly, "Oh, you didn't?" He shifted and made his hands into fists, putting them on his hips, and took a step towards Sarah. "This conversation is starting to sound very familiar, Sarah…"

Sarah took a step towards the Goblin King and with just as much haughtiness, said insolently, "Almost… are you going to tell me to 'Play with my toys and costumes'?"

Jareth surprised by Sarah's cheek, quickly shot back, "I might, but I know I won't have to make you forget about _the baby_…."

Sarah, stopped, stunned. At the mention of Toby, tears began to well up in her eyes.

Jareth, seeing Sarah's reaction, immediately wanted to take back what he'd said, but stood fast, not wavering. He didn't want her to see him backing down.

Sarah stood facing the mighty Goblin King, recalling their last encounter where similar exchanges took place. Jareth had taken Toby upon Sarah's request. Her request was made possible for, as the story that she'd memorized told her…

…_The King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night . . . she called on the goblins for help…_

As soon as she discovered Toby was gone, Sarah had immediately regretted her wish and had begged to have him back, fearing what her parents would do. Soon, her adamant pleading turned from self-interest to genuine concern….

_Listen I do appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back! He must be so scared!_

The memories of her first encounter with Jareth began to mix with the more recent memories of Toby's repugnance and disgust. Sarah slowly hung her head, too lost in her sorrow to rebut to the Goblin King's taunting.

Jareth began to feel overwhelmingly guilty, but his fragile ego held him back from consoling Sarah. He had offered the girl before him everything, making himself fully vulnerable, and she had disregarded it. He was not going to make himself so vulnerable again.

Sarah, using every bit of her might not to let a single tear fall in front of the Goblin King, looked back up at him and said sadly, "Yes… I daresay, the last thing that I _want_ to be reminded of is…" she took a shuddering breath, "…the baby… the baby I had stopped at nothing to rescue… the baby that I had sheltered and learned to love… the baby that now hates me, and wants nothing to do with me…"

Jareth's expression and demeanor changed as he watched Sarah struggle to admit her problems to the one person she feared above all others.

Sarah took a quick breath, brushing away a tear that tried to escape the corner of her eye. "But now, the only company that will have me… or want me, are goblins, an unforgiving maze, and a tyrannical King…" Sarah let out a breath with a sarcastic laugh, and cast her eyes downward.

Jareth, ignoring her unflattering mention of him, humbly added, "I can think of others that will have you and want you with them… Others that truly care about you…"

Sarah, saddened and uncertain of who he was talk of, looked back up at the Goblin King with her pale green eyes and said honestly, "Who?"

Jareth faltered for a moment, then said, "There's that fluffball… Ludo, I think his name was… there's that annoying, pontifical fox-like chap… Didymus? And Higgle… no, Hoghead… no, Hedgewart…" Jareth searched to find his name.

Sarah let out an giggling breath as she provided the name, "Hoggle…"

Jareth laughed at his inability to remember his name, "Hoggle, that's the bloke…"

They stood there for a moment, laughing quietly. Both didn't know what to say.

Finally Jareth broke the silence and said, "Sarah, it is not customary for people to wish themselves taken away by the goblins, so I'll let you decide if you wish to leave this life behind and live in the Underground… If you do choose to, however, you would live an eternal life, you would be immortal…"

Sarah looked at Jareth for a moment, then looked around her room, recalling what was happening in her life Aboveground… in her life of mortality as a human…

After a brief moment, Sarah turned back to Jareth and simply said, "A life of immortality with a bunch of stinky, filthy goblins is looking a lot better than this…"

Jareth chuckled as he produced a crystal and began rolling it over his hand, then back and forth from hand to hand, then holding it up to Sarah. "Remember, this is not a gift for an ordinary girl whose life is decided by a screaming baby… Do you want it?"

Sarah didn't answer him, but did give him a small, shy smile.

Jareth smirked and held the crystal a little closer to Sarah. "Then forget the baby…"

Sarah cautiously took hold of the crystal. As soon as she had, her bedroom began to dissolve away. Jareth slowly disappeared too, and soon Sarah was surrounded by torrents of visions and sounds from deep inside her memory.

It's a crystal, nothing more… You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth… No I ain't, I'm Hoggle… 

_**Things aren't always what they seem in this place… **_

_**So you can't take anything for granted…**_

_**Dance Magic Dance… Dance Magic Dance…**_

_**One of us always tells the truth and one of us always lies…**_

_**We're helping hands!**_

_**It's a place you put people to forget about them!**_

_**That's not fair!**_

_**Well let's see how you deal with this little slice!**_

_**Sarah? Sarah friend!**_

_**We're just after having a good time!**_

_**I've never smelt anything like it!**_

_**No one shall pass this way without my permission!**_

_**But I'll be there for you as the world falls down!**_

_**It's all junk!**_

_**I forgive you, Hoggle…**_

_**I have to face him alone… because that's the way it's done!**_

_**Everything I've done, I've done for you!**_

_**I move the stars for no one!**_

_**Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now… and I can be cruel.**_

_**Everything you've wanted I have done… You asked that the child be taken, I took him… You cowered before me, I was frightening… I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to you expectations of me… isn't that generous?**_

_**Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen…for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…**_

_**I ask for so little just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want!**_

_**Just fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave!**_

_**You have no power over me!**_

As the images and sounds started to fade, the darkness consumed everything around Sarah. She soon let herself be consumed by it… and as she slipped into the darkness, she heard the last memory echo in the darkness…

_**So, young woman, the way forward is sometimes the way back!**_


	3. Ch3: You Sure Got His Attention!

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Three: _You Sure Got His Attention!_

Sarah opened her eyes and found that she was comfortably lying on a queen sized canopy bed in a rather opulent and extravagant suite. Matching cherrywood furniture was scattered about the room. Sarah looked down at herself as she saw she was in a rather elaborate and elegant nightdress. Sarah wondered how she was changed into it if she had fallen asleep, as it was apparent she did. She put her confusion to the back of her mind as she got out from under the lush, silk sheets and covers and began to explore her bedchamber.

As Sarah moved around the room, questions buzzed wildly through her mind. _How long have I been out of it? And where's Jareth? Did he put me in here? _Sarah suddenly became self-conscious as she thought; _Did he change me into these clothes?_ Sarah could feel herself reddening at the thought of the powerful, contemptuous Goblin King changing her. _No matter what lengths he went to bring me here or give me all of this, he is definitely going to here it from me if he did change me…_

Sarah moved past all the furniture, running her fingertips along the smooth, gorgeous wood. She made her way to a corner of the room and paused at a door. She slowly opened the door, not sure of what would be behind the door, and not trusting the Labyrinth (because of course, things aren't always what they seem in that place).

She was astonished to find a walk-in closet. She walked in, and mysteriously a light illuminated the closet. Sarah was speechless as she ran her fingers down rows and rows of gorgeous, exquisite gowns and apparel that seemed to go on forever. She looked around and found every kind of shoe imaginable: boots, slippers, all different colors, styles and textures.

Feeling like she might lose her head, Sarah quickly left what she had decided was the closet of her dreams. She continued her pilgrimage and found herself in a lavish bathroom. With a bathtub that could easily fit 5 people and a long, broad marble countertop with a lengthy mirror, Sarah soon began to feel overwhelmed. She made her way out of the bathroom and sat back down on her bed.

_This can't be real… I'm dreaming…_ Sarah decided. _I'm going to wake up any moment to Karen screaming at me to get my stuff and leave…_

There suddenly was a knock on the door of the bedchamber, and Sarah hurried to the door and answered it. She was greeted by the familiar smug smile and tousle of long, blonde hair that she had seen the previous night.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" Jareth said, with a rather satisfied tone.

Sarah realized how bare she was before the arrogant man that infuriated her, and she quickly crossed her arms across her chest. "Yes I am…" she shot back, realizing how rude it sounded then added quietly, "…thank you."

Jareth straightened his loose, poet-like white shirt under a black vest, sniffed adjusted his black gloves and shifted his feet, clad in knee-high, black boots that were worn over tight, gray pants. Then, as if Sarah had invited him inside, he brushed past her and made his way into her suite. "I hoped as much, I was being more than generous as I got the arrangements together for you…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, realizing she was still talking to the same proud, overbearing Goblin King that didn't change a bit. "Yes, I am extremely fortunate to be in the presence of such a philanthropic monarch…" She sharply replied, as she closed the door behind him.

Jareth turned and looked at Sarah as if he was scolding a young child. "Now, Sarah, we're not being impolite are we? I believe an apology and thanks are in order…" Jareth condescendingly clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for Sarah to respond.

Sarah, already sick of Jareth's snobbish behavior, turned to him and cynically said, "I'm so sorry for being so rude to point out my displeasure in your snobbish manners and thank you so much for bringing me from a hell with my stepmother and brother to this hell of being tormented and harassed by you…" She finished by batting her eyelashes at Jareth and smiling sardonically.

Jareth stood there, stunned at Sarah's cheeky and impertinent reply, then shot back. "So this is the thanks I get? Once again, I am generous, and do I receive even the slightest acknowledgment? Of course not…" he approached Sarah forcefully and said tenaciously, "…just as long as Sarah gets what she wants and is under the impression that she is right, all is well…" He looked ruefully at Sarah, searching her eyes, then said truthfully, "Still the same, childish Sarah…" He moved past her towards the door.

Sarah, turned and without thinking, spat, "You mean the same, childish Sarah you made yourself vulnerable for? The same, childish Sarah you ridiculously fell in love with?"

Jareth stopped at the door, half way through it, and his shoulders flinched at Sarah's abusive and humiliating words. Seeing the effect they had on Jareth, Sarah wished she could she could take them back.

Jareth stood there, unsure of what to do. He felt like turning around and striking Sarah, shouting at Sarah, and embarrassing Sarah. But a pain deep in his chest kept him from turning around and doing any combination of the three. All Jareth could do was stand there, one hand on the doorframe and the other clutching the pain in his chest.

Sarah felt the guilt rushing over her and she slowly approached Jareth, her hand outstretched to touch is shoulder. As if sensing her hand nearing, Jareth quietly said, "You should get dressed and go to see your friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus… I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you…" He took his hand from the doorframe and walked away.

Sarah stood for a moment in her doorway, then slowly closed the door, pressed her back to it and slowly slid down into a sitting position. _Why did I say that… Why did I have to be so childish? He's right… I'm the same, childish Sarah I was long ago… Why did I have to hurt him…_

Sarah stayed there for a while, trying to think of a way to apologize to Jareth. She hated him thinking she was the same girl she was before. She didn't want to be the spoiled, selfish girl that she had been to him before.

But why did Sarah feel the urgent need to ask Jareth's forgiveness?

After all, didn't she hate him?


	4. Ch4: It's Not Fair!

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Four: _It's Not Fair! …But That's the Way It is…_

Sitting in his empty, cold throne room, Jareth sat in his throne. His mind was abuzz with thoughts and the words over what Sarah had said. Wearing his gray pants, black boots, and loose white poet shirt under a black vest, his mess of long, pale blonde hair falling around his shoulders, he sat with staring out into space thinking of the girl that had stolen his heart and defeated the powerful Goblin King so many years ago.

Memories of her rejection and recent recollections of recent displeasures Sarah had thrown at him agonized Jareth's already weakened and softened mind.

_**You have no power over me! **_

_**I'm so sorry for being so rude to point out my displeasure in your snobbish manners and thank you so much for bringing me from a hell with my stepmother and brother to this hell of being tormented and harassed by you… **_

_You mean the same, childish Sarah you made yourself vulnerable for? The same, childish Sarah you ridiculously fell in love with?_

Jareth held his head in his hands as he tried to sort through the chaos of agony and heartache that rattled his mind.

_How could I've been so ludicrous? Is it not already bad enough that I offered everything I was to an immature, irrational young girl, and now I am offering everything to a barely matured young woman?_ Jareth finally conjured up three crystal balls and began spinning them with one hand, proceeding to move them from hand to hand, keeping the same number, and then transferring individual crystals back and forth. Something about controlling such power, energy, and magic in his hands so easily soothed Jareth.

Jareth stood and began to pace the room, swirling the crystals back and forth over his hands. _What to do… What to do… _He thought intently. After thinking for quite some time, Jareth made all but one of the crystals vanish as an image of Sarah wandering through the Goblin City appeared in the single crystal. "I've told her long ago I am exhausted from living up to her expectations of me… I will let things unfold as they may, and I will let her make the next move…"

Jareth sat back down on his throne leisurely, reclining with a leg dangling over an arm, as he studied the crystal silently, planning his next move in his cat-and-mouse game.

Sarah wondered aimlessly through the Goblin City, not sure of what she was doing. She felt like finding Jareth and apologizing, but at the same time she felt the insistent desire to see her old friends; Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

She looked around and watched the goblins preoccupied with their own daily tasks. Some goblins were working diligently and others were pursuing their own wants, chasing chickens and the like.

Finally feeling completely lost, she stopped a small goblin that scurried by her, and asked, "Excuse me, I'm trying to find a friend of mine, Sir Didymus. Do you know where I can find him?" Sarah figured to ask for Didymus first, figuring Ludo would be with him and he would know where to find Hoggle as well. The goblin wore a little helmet, little shoes and a small, dirty leather jacket and had 3 ringers, a pointed nail on the end of each.

He stared at Sarah for a moment, surprised to see her, then quickly replied in a surprisingly deep voice for such a small goblin, "I last saw Didymus just outside th' City, milady… I could take yeh t'him if yeh'd like…"

Sarah replied graciously, "Thank you so much, I'd really appreciate it…" The goblin grunted and began on his way leading Sarah. She rushed to catch up to him, amazed at the speed he walked and offered, "My name is Sarah…" The goblin snickered quietly as if what Sarah had said was funny.

"I know who yeh are… Yew'd be surprised to find someone 'ere who don't know yeh!" the goblin remarked.

"Oh…" Sarah said, quietly. She'd wondered if she was known for beating the Labyrinth, but she didn't know how well.

Realizing that she was trying to learn his name, the goblin volunteered, "Me name is Müskül, in case yeh ever need me again…"

"Thank you, Müskül…" Sarah, said, graciously, glad to gain another face to know. They both hurried as they made their way to the entrance to the Goblin City.

As they reached the gate, Sarah heard a familiar voice: "Ambrosious! Will you please come out from under there! It was but a mouse, Ambrosious! And not even a big one at that! Will you please come out into the open, you're embarrassing me!"

Sarah stopped and looked around and saw the little fox-like furball dressed in stylish clothes talking to, what appeared to be, a pile of junk that some goblins had evidently dumped. She suddenly saw the quivering white head of Sir Didymus's sheepdog, Ambrosious peaking out behind the pile of junk.

"There's Didymus…" Müskül pointed, then said quickly, "…there's other work t'be done, milady, and I must leave yeh…" the goblin bowed cordially and scurried off.

"Thank you!" Sarah called after him, but the little goblin had already disappeared around a corner.

"Sir Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed running to meet her old friend.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, turning around and greeting Sarah with an enthusiastic hug. Even Ambrosious came out from his hiding place and greeted Sarah by licking her face.

"My lady, what event hath brought you to us once again?" Sir Didymus asked reasonably.

"I'm no longer wanted Aboveground, so I've decided to live here…" Sarah replied.

"For how long, my lady?" Sir Didymus asked, baffled.

"Well… forever…" Sarah said, finding no other way to describe the measure of how long she would be staying.

"That's marvelous to hear, Lady Sarah…" Sir Didymus replied, happily.

"Didymus, do you know where Ludo and Hoggle are? I was hoping to greet th—" Sarah was cut off as big, fuzzy brown hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a giant fuzzy brown creature and embraced her.

"Ludo!" Sarah cried, hugging the giant but gentle beast.

"Sarah back!" Ludo's voice boomed.

Sarah laughed happily and added, "Sarah back for good, Ludo!"

Ludo answered by giving Sarah another giant hug and murmuring gently, "Sarah back…"

After Ludo had hugged Sarah as much as he'd wanted, Didymus looked up at Sarah and said, "So, my lady, shall we go and search for Sir Hoggle?"

Ludo added happily, "Hoggle see Sarah!"

"Yes, lead the way, Sir Didymus…" Sarah said.

Sir Didymus bowed gallantly, and mounted his loyal stead. "Alright, Ambrosious, to the castle!"

With a firm kick from Sir Didymus, Ambrosious lead the happy trio to find their friend.

Soon, as they approached the castle, Sarah noticed vines and flowers growing along the side of the castle similar to the ones that grew outside the Labyrinth. _I wonder what made them begin growing here…_ Sarah thought, knowing that the outside of the Labyrinth was no where near close to the castle beyond the Goblin City at the center of the Labyrinth. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Sixty…seven! Sixty… eight! Sixty…nine… ooh, SEVENTY!" The voice cackled and hee-hawed at their own self-amusement.

"Hoggle!" Sarah called.

"Sarah?" the voice answered. Sarah heard a canister drop and she suddenly saw Hoggle running around a corner as fast as his little legs could bring him. They ran to each other and caught the other in a strong hug.

"Sarah, you're back!" Hoggle cried happily.

"Sarah back forever!" Ludo added.

"She is?" Hoggle said to Ludo, after Sarah had put him down, then turned to Sarah, "You are?"

Sarah smiled and said, "I am!"

Hoggle was completely thrilled and hugged Sarah again. Hoggle's hug was soon joined by a hug from Sir Didymus and then Ludo. Sarah stood there, excepted her greatly needed affection that she had so long be barren of, tears gathering in her eyes. Tears of happiness that she had forgotten she could shed. The only tears she'd come to know for so long were tears of grief and misery. Sarah let her happy tears fall as she felt an unrestricted happiness she hadn't felt in a long time.

As Sarah was reunited with her friends, a mismatched pair of eyes watched her and her recipients enviously and jealously. As he twirled a crystal over his hands elaborately, Jareth watched from his window as Sarah openly gave his subjects displays of undying affection… An affection Jareth had never been lucky enough to experience…

Anger began to build under the jealousy and Jareth deliriously rose from his position and with a roar threw the crystal across the room shattering it.

"How can she do this! How can she openly and willingly embrace these creatures she hasn't seen in years while she ungratefully insults me and mocks me? After all I have done… everything she's wanted, I've done… It's… It's…" Jareth spat, trying to find something to say, then finally whining, "It's not fair!" Suddenly, Jareth's fury subsided and he walked to his throne and collapsed into it as he came to the realization Sarah did all those years ago: "…But that's the way it is…"


	5. Ch5: Things Aren't Always What They Seem

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Five: _Things Aren't Always What They Seem… So You Can't Take Anything for Granted_

After spending a week with her good friends, there was no doubt in Sarah's mind that she would be staying forever. Even though by accepting Jareth's offer she was immortal, Sarah would've been fine growing old and gray and even dying in the Underground, as long as she was surrounded by her friends.

As she sat in her room recalling the week's events, she brought her attention back to Jareth's offer. _He's been so generous and I've never thanked him… or apologized for my rude behavior for that matter… But I haven't really seen or heard from Jareth much this past week…_ Sarah thought.

Suddenly the guilt that had been repressed since she'd been with her friends abruptly came flooding back to Sarah. The memory of how impulsive and childish, not to mention neurotic, she had been made Sarah flush with embarrassment. Just the sheer memory of it made Sarah ashamed of herself.

Sarah instantly got off her bed and moved towards the door. She stopped as she realized she hadn't changed her clothes since the middle of the week. She didn't smell like the Bog of Eternal Stench, but she didn't exactly smell like a bed of roses either. She drew a bath for herself, not wanting to feel self-conscious of her body odor around the Goblin Kind, and submerged herself into the temperate water.

She was pleased when she began the bath that there were bathing oils that were exactly like her perfumes at home. Her favorite scents were all lined in bottles on the marbled countertop and Sarah expertly mixed the right amounts of each scent into the water. As she bathed herself, Sarah's mind began to wander.

_When does Jareth bathe? I mean, he must get dirty and he must clean himself… When does he do it? In between overseeing the goblins or taking baby brothers from naïve girls like me who obsess over fairytales…? _Sarah suddenly realized what she was thinking and shook the thoughts from her head. _My gosh! I'm not actually thinking about him bathing! What am I, 14? I can't believe I was actually thinking about that! _Sarah continued to bathe herself and she tried to rationalize why her thoughts had strayed in that direction. _I am not obsessed over him… I'm not… I'm… I'm fascinated by him… I'm fascinated by him… and frightened of him… fascinated and frightened… That fits how I feel perfectly…His whole existence fascinates me… but then it frightens me at the same time… How can that be?_ Sarah finished bathing herself as she questioned her view of Jareth. She made her way to her closet and began looking through the array of clothes.

Sarah found it hard for her to choose one outfit as she began to see more and more outfits that she only fantasized herself wearing. It would take her forever to wear every single outfit, but then Sarah laughed to herself as she realized… She was immortal! She actually _would_ have forever to wear every single outfit.

She finally picked a silky pale purple blouse that she wore with a black skirt that went a little past her knees and dark purple slipper-like shoes. Sarah was fascinated with the chance of wearing a corset and wore one as well. When she stepped out of the closet she took a look at herself in her floor length mirror.

After studying herself for a moment, Sarah put her still long dark brown hair halfway up, just to get enough hair out of her face. When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of her room.

Sarah wandered the cold, deserted halls of the castle, wondering how in the world she was going to find Jareth. He's a king, right… actually _the_ King, how hard could it be to find him in _his_ castle? She roamed through the winding hallways, looking in every room she came across.

Soon she heard the sounds of children laughing and giggling and playing. Captivated by the sounds, Sarah followed the sounds until she found herself in what appeared to be a nursery. Little goblin children, some not even reaching Sarah's waist were running around, playing, chasing each other; doing what any human child would do. Sarah was immediately charmed by their adorable innocence. She'd always loved children and their innocence. There is nothing more pure or innocent than a young child is, and Sarah was always drawn to such sweet innocence.

Suddenly an especially adorable little goblin girl ran into Sarah's legs. "Oh!" Sarah cried in surprise, not even seeing where the little girl had come from. The little girl looked about 4 or 5 and her green skin was dirtied just like her straw-blonde pigtails.

"Make dem stop!" The little girl cried, wrapping her arms around Sarah's legs and crying into her knees.

"Oh, it's alright…" Sarah cooed to the little girl, rubbing her back comfortingly. Sarah held the girl's shoulders gently and came down to the girl's level and looked into her eyes and said softly. "Make who stop?"

The little girl took a chubby little finger and pointed it in the direction of two little goblin boys that were running towards them and grabbed onto Sarah, burying her face into Sarah's chest. Sarah held the little girl comfortingly as the little boys approached her.

"Now what are you two doing to this little girl?" Sarah asked diplomatically.

"Nuttin…" the boys mumbled, suddenly realizing they were in trouble.

The little girl took her face out from Sarah's chest and said sadly and unhappily, "They keep pulling my pigtails…" as she took hold of one of her pigtails.

"Oh…" Sarah said, as if sympathizing with the little girl. She looked at the little girl kindly and asked, "What's your name?"

The little girl stared at Sarah for a moment with her big eyes, the shyly said, "Mizelle…"

Sarah gave the little girl a friendly smile and attempted to make the girl feel better, "My name is Sarah, now don't worry, we'll sort this out…"

Sarah turned to the little boys and said, "Now that wasn't very nice for you two to do to Mizelle, now was it?"

The little boys shook their heads, looking distinctly guilty.

Sarah gave them a very motherly look and said, "Now what should you two say to Mizelle?"

The little boys shuffled their feet then mumbled, "We're sorry Mizelle…"

Sarah smiled at their blamelessness even in their guilt than said, "Alright you two, run along…"

The little boys ran off and began to play with other children.

Sarah turned her attention back to Mizelle. She brushed away the little girl's tears gently and fixed her messed hair. "There… all better…" Sarah said, smiling cheerfully.

Mizelle gave Sarah a timid smile and said softly, "Thank you…"

Sarah returned Mizelle's smile and Mizelle hugged Sarah and held onto Sarah's neck. Sarah hugged her back and picked her up and held her as a goblin woman approached them.

"Hello, dearie, you must be Sarah…" the little old woman said.

"Yes I am, I'm pleased to meet you…" Sarah smiled, still holding onto Mizelle.

"My name is Midori… I am in charge of the nursery…" the woman smiled at Sarah, then notice Mizelle latched to Sarah's neck, "Oh, I see little Mizelle has taken a liking to you…"

Sarah smiled as she stroked the little girl's back soothingly. "Yes, some little boys were picking on her and I sorted it out… I hope you don't mind my intervention…"

"Oh of course not, dearie! It always seems like Mizelle is being picked on… She's the shy one of the group… She actually doesn't really connect with a lot of the other children… In fact, she rarely connects with anyone… You're the first one she's taken a liking to in a long while… You and—" Midori stopped as she looked behind Sarah and bowed quickly said, "Your Highness… How nice of you to stop by, we've been expecting you…"

Sarah turned and was inches from Jareth. Before she could say something to him, Mizelle had lifted her head up and shrieked happily, "Jeer-ath!" She took her hands from Sarah's neck and essentially swung from Sarah to Jareth. Jareth chuckled as the other children came running to him at the sound of Mizelle's shriek.

"Jareth! Jareth!" the children screamed as they attempted to embrace him, obviously not caring he was their king. Jareth laughed as he began to greet the children by name, "Hello, Pavel… Hello, Oran… Yes, I see you Lutin…" The children were jumping on him so energetically Jareth almost fell over.

Sarah was able to step away from the herds of children and stand just beyond them, watching and laughing with Midori. "So how can I tell they've seen him before?" Sarah said, jokingly and Midori laughed.

"Oh, the children do love his Majesty…They are always anxiously awaiting his daily visit…"

"He visits them everyday?" Sarah said, genuinely shocked.

"Oh of course. His Majesty always makes time to visit with the children. And they do love his visits. He always comes to read to them… We're always very grateful because it prepares them for naptime… Most of the time, he reads them to sleep…" Midori said thoughtfully, smiling at the King.

Sarah studied Midori's loving and appreciative expression then looked to Jareth. He was now kneeling down on the ground, the children circled around him, and he was conjuring crystal balls. He was making them do tricks, rolling them over his hands, then making it seem like he was pulling them magically from their ears. The children giggled happily as they watched.

Sarah couldn't help but smile as she watched him. It was a side of the Goblin King she had never seen. He was playful, impish, gentle, amiable, and he unmistakably adored the children. Deep down Sarah felt… tenderness for Jareth; not passion, indignation, obsession, fascination or fear, but tenderness. Seeing him so sincere and kind to the children made Sarah reconsider her perception of Jareth. Sure he could be vain, temperamental, and egotistical, but now she saw he could be unpretentious, generous and amiable. Sarah actually found… she liked him.

Jareth saw the other nursemaids waiting for the children to calm down and fall asleep to a story, so he quickly made the crystals disappear and said promisingly, "How about I read you squirts a story?"

The children cheered and rushed back into the nursery, assuming their storytime positions.

Jareth, moved towards Sarah, the children finally allowing him to move into the nursery. "So, what do you think? Of the nursery, I mean…A big shock?" He said to her.

Sarah smirked and replied, "Well not a big one… just a little, diminutive one…" making a small space between her thumb and forefinger.

Jareth chuckled as Sarah added, "I never would have thought in a million years you'd be the type to take to children…"

Jareth studied Sarah's expression then said simply, "Well… things aren't always what they seem in this place… So… you can't take anything for granted…" He walked on by Sarah and took his place on a chair in the center of the room.

Sarah stood there stunned, not expecting Jareth to say that. She stopped and thought about the phrase and realized it made complete sense in the new context she'd heard it.

Mizelle suddenly ran up to Sarah and took hold of her hand and began tugging her into the room, "Come, Miss Se-wah…"

The other children soon joined in with Mizelle. "Please, Miss Sarah… Sit with us, Miss Sarah!"

Sarah smiled and found she couldn't refuse the innocent and hopeful smiles that surrounded her. She let Mizelle lead her to the carpet and she took a seat with them on the floor. Mizelle left Sarah and ran up and climbed into Jareth's lap without hesitation. Another nursemaid came up to Sarah and handed her a little baby goblin. Sarah's eyes grew wide as she took the little baby in her arms. "He's so handsome! What's his name?"

"We call him Tino, my lady…" the nursemaid said, graciously bowing.

Sarah looked down on little Tino with complete adoration in her eyes as she cooed, "Hello, Tino… I'm Sarah… You've completely stolen my heart, Tino…" She cuddled the little goblin gently as it looked up at her with sleepy eyes. Tino suddenly firmly took hold of Sarah's pinkie. Tears began to built in Sarah's eyes as she saw the little green hand wrapped completely around her pinkie. She looked up and saw Jareth looking at her lovingly as he picked up a book and began to read it, Mizelle sitting in his lap, her head resting on his chest as she studied the pictures of the book.

As Jareth began to read, Sarah looked around at the children. They were all lying in sprawled out positions, completely absorbed in Jareth's reading. She smiled as she saw some beginning to doze off, some already in a deep sleep, mouths wide open. Sarah got comfortable as she cradled little Tino protectively, and rested her head against a wall.

Another nursemaid came and gave Sarah a soft blanket and a pillow and Sarah positioned herself. She listened to Jareth's soothing voice as she stroked Tino's arm softly, his little hand still latched on her pinkie. Sarah began to doze off to the sound of Jareth's voice, the last thing she saw was Tino's little hand on her pinkie.


	6. Ch6: Though We're Strangers Till Now

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Six: _Though We're Strangers Till Now… We're Choosing the Path Between the Stars…_

Jareth smiled as he remembered Sarah unanticipated visit to the Goblin Nursery. He was amused that he had thrown her for a loop when she learned he not only held a nursery for the little goblin children, but that he also took part in being with the children. _I certainly hope this has somewhat changed her perspective of me…_Jareth thought. He laughed quietly as Sarah slightly moved within his arms, murmuring sleepily. He was carrying her back to her room as she was still sleeping soundly after the goblins' naptime.

He had been depressed after she had rudely mocked him on his feelings for her and failed to thank him for his generosity. It was not as much the lack of generosity that had depressed him. He was accustomed to her ignorance of his generosity towards her, but it was her mocking and ridiculing his impetuous love for her.

And strangely, after her mocking and jeering, his feelings for her did not change. He was of course disappointed in her, which he had also grown accustomed to feeling about her. But, remarkably, he still loved her. He couldn't believe himself, but he couldn't deny his true feelings. He would always love Sarah, whether she insulted, spurned, despised or abused him.

Sarah shifted in his arms again and memories of the last time she was that close to him came back to Jareth quickly. Sarah's fantasy after she had eaten the peach he'd ordered Hoggle to give her. She had imagined a ball and she was utterly exquisite. She'd been wearing a very adult gown, makeup, and jewels and looked very adult herself. She searched through the masses to find him, and when they had found each other, they'd danced, romantically and dreamily. Jareth had relished every second having her in his arms, not wanting it to end. The look of enchantment and intrigue in her eyes. He would have gladly stayed that way, with her and her not caring about anything; just being there, with him. But even then, her mission could not be shaken as she suddenly looked to the crowds, recognizing the familiarity of their masks and the goblins. She noticed the clock and she looked back to him with fear: she remembered what she had been doing. He would've given anything to see that look of enchantment in her eyes again. But he knew she had a choice, and he fearfully awaited her decision: stay there with him or leave and continue her mission. Sadly for Jareth, she broke away from him, pushed through the crowds and shattered the bubble of her fantasy. He sighed as he remembered one of the numerous times he'd had his hopes up and laid his love on the line.

As he reached her room, he carefully opened the door, being mindful not to wake Sarah. He entered her room and gently laid her on her bed. Her hair fanned out on the silken pillow and Jareth couldn't help but smile looking upon Sarah's beauty. He mildly stroked her hair, savoring their proximity. He breathed her in, taking in the same bewitching scent he'd observed the last time they'd been that close; her scent. That scent of orange flowers… and ginger… and what he'd come to find was honey-sandalwood…

The moment they'd come into contact at the ball, he perceived it, and he'd been unable to forget it since he had. After seeing and learning her preferences in scents and fragrances, he made sure she had the exact scents she enjoyed placed in her bathroom for her usage. He was very pleased to see she'd used them. He was pleased to know she was pleased.

Not wanting to leave her, but knowing there was work to be done, Jareth got up and moved to the doorway. She was still in her clothes, and Jareth had taken in how elegant she'd looked when she turned and saw him in the nursery. It accented every curve flawlessly, but was not too revealing or inappropriate. _I'll send my personal servants to change her, like they did the last time…_Jareth thought. They must have obeyed his commands at taking special care of her and not waking her, for she'd not complained of being roughly rearranged or the like.

As he stood in the doorway looking back on her, Jareth smiled at the peaceful expression on her face. It had contented her to see his tender side. Even though she'd rudely disregarded his generosity, again, and mocked him spitefully, again, he found himself thinking, as if Sarah could hear his thoughts, _I forgive you, Sarah…_ Jareth flicked his fingers as the lights in the room dimmed and he shut her door quietly.

Sarah awoke the next morning, late in the morning, calmly after having a great nights sleep. She suddenly remembered where she'd fallen asleep and wondered how she'd woken up in her room. _Jareth…_ She thought, _I hope he isn't cross with me… I never really apologized…_

Sarah got out from under the sheets and noticed she was in a silky nightgown. _Okay, how do I keep changing clothes unconsciously?_ Sarah thought. She shrugged it off, not really caring, and moved to the closet to change.

After dressing in a corset, loose, light-blue linen skirt, a darker blue blouse and comfortable ballet-slipper style shoes, Sarah put on a sparkly pair of sapphire earrings she'd found with the outfits. Pleased with her appearance, she set out to find Jareth, to finally officially apologize for her behavior.

She was beginning to feel comfortable with the person she'd let herself be as she was in the Underground. It began to feel familiar, and Sarah enjoyed the sense of familiarity she'd continued to experience since she's left the Aboveground.

She didn't have to look long, for she came upon the throne room. She recognized it, as it was empty, just as it had been the last time she'd come upon it. She saw Jareth in the window overlooking the Goblin City, sitting with his back to the edge of the window, his left leg on the windowsill, his right leg dangling over the edge into the castle. He was watching the goblins, clutching a staff that had a small crystal, similar to the ones he often manipulated, in the handle.

Sarah stopped and didn't say a word, taking in what she saw. She'd never seen him like she saw him just then. So… handsome. She'd seen how handsome he was before, but never like this. She couldn't put her finger on it, whether it was the light from the window immersing his figure in the window, or his position. Sarah could see clearly in the light, his long blonde hair falling around his strong shoulders. Her gaze continued as she took in his strong arms. She could even see how strong they were under the loose, black poet-like shirt he wore. She took in his strong legs that were visible under the close-fitting gray pants. She swallowed as she noticed another extremity that could be nothing but strong that was also defined under the gray pants. The gray pants were tucked into knee-high black boots that he always seemed to be wearing. _Doesn't he wear any other kind of footwear besides those boots!_ Sarah was baffled, but found she wouldn't want to see him in anything but those boots.

Sarah, ready to apologize, cleared her throat and said softly, "…Jareth?" Jareth turned to her, taken off guard by her entrance to the throne room. He quickly got up, making the staff disappear, and moved towards her.

Sarah timidly approached him, quickly losing what she wanted to say to him. "I… I just wanted to thank you… for all that you've done for me… I realized I had failed to thank you and I wanted to beg you for forgiveness to my rude and ill-mannered behavior… I'm really very sorry…" Sarah could feel herself reddening, and she hated revealing much more emotion than she had intended to.

"Sarah…" Jareth silenced her by taking hold of her shoulders and looking into her pale green eyes with his mismatched eyes, "…I forgive you…" He repressed his desire to do more than smile at her as she finally fulfilled one of his deepest desires: recognition of his generosity and remorse over her misgivings towards him.

Sarah, unable to contain her happiness in his acceptance of her apology, flung her arms around Jareth and unconditionally hugged him. A gesture so little was not overlooked by Jareth, who first stood there in shock at the sudden display of affection, but then cautiously enclosed his arms around Sarah.

Sarah, quickly realizing the boldness of her embrace, broke away from Jareth. She realized her pulling away was only more bold than her embrace and she felt herself reddening even deeper, unsure of what to do.

Jareth quickly cleared his throat, realizing how engrossed he'd been in their embrace, and quickly said, "Well… I'm glad we are on good terms, then…" He busied himself, attempting to break the awkwardness, and left the throne room.

Sarah quickly followed him, not wanting to leave the embrace at that. "Wait, Jareth…" She called after him. He stopped and slowly turned, unsure of what she was going to say.

She stopped, trying to find the right words, then said, "Jareth… I would very much like to be… friends… I'd like to get to know you, and I'm sure you'd like to get to know me…" She said, rationally, "…How about we take some time to get to know each other…?" She finished, thinking, _…And maybe see what comes of it…_

Jareth stood there with Sarah in the deserted hallway, not expecting an offer of friendship to their embrace. He quickly answered, "I would very much like to be… friends as well…" He smiled at her, then added, "How about we get to know each other over one of my favorite hobbies?"

Sarah smiled, surprised at Jareth admitting to a hobby, and not just _a_ hobby, but _hobbies_, plural. "I'd like that… very much…"

Jareth smiled, unable to conceal his happiness, and said, "Alright… I'll have my servant meet you in your room in an hour and he'll bring you to me…" Jareth turned and began to walk away, then suddenly turned back to Sarah and added, "…and be sure you're wearing comfortable pants and boots…"

Author's Note: I hope you liked the description of Sarah's scent… It was _Armani Code_, I smelled a sample of it in a magazine and I couldn't help but think about Jennifer Connelly… Just that raw, natural beauty… I thought it was well matched… ;-)


	7. Ch7: Quite Often, It Seems Like

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Seven: _Quite Often, It Seems like We're Not Getting Anywhere, When in Fact, We Are!_

Sarah was not entirely sure what to expect when Jareth's servant came to bring her to Jareth an hour after they'd conversed in the throne room. She did as he had, oddly, requested: she found a comfortable pair of pants in her closet and put them on with a pair of boots. Sarah tried to think of any hobby she'd need pants and boots for, then she smiled as she thought, _Maybe after today I'll learn why Jareth always seems to be wearing pants and boots!_

She answered the knock on her door and was surprised to see an exceptionally pretty goblin girl that could not have been more than 13 or 14.

The girl curtsied, apparently carrying out an act that she was ordered to obey, and said smoothly, "His Majesty requested me to bring you to him…"

Sarah smiled sociably and said, "Yes, I've been expecting you…" She extended her hand and said confidently, "My name is Sarah, I'm very pleased to meet you…"

The girl looked at Sarah's hand as if she was unsure of what to do, then tentatively took Sarah's hand and shook it, not realizing she was also expected to respond as well.

Sarah encouragingly suggested, "And your name is…?"

The girl's eyes widened as she realized what Sarah had been trying to accomplish, and quickly said, "My name is Sagira…" suddenly realizing how out of rank she was behaving, added quietly, "…my lady…"

Sarah quickly noticed how embarrassed Sagira was becoming and added, kindly, "Please don't bother with addressing me with formalities, Sagira, please just call me Sarah…"

Sagira looked unsure, but then relaxed and said, as if getting used to the sound, "Sarah…" then remembered why she was there and added; "…shall we be off, Sarah? I should not like to leave His Majesty waiting so long…"

Sarah laughed, thinking of Jareth anxiously awaiting her arrival, then said, exiting her room and closing her door, "No… we wouldn't want to keep Jareth waiting… A vein in his head might pop out…" She continued giggling as she followed Sagira. Sagira giggled quietly, not wanting to overstep her rank more than she already had, but took notice how Sarah address the Goblin King by his real name. She really was "the Sarah" she had heard so many stories about growing up.

As they walked to their destination, Sarah attempted to learn more about Sagira.

"So how long have you been serving Jareth?" Sarah asked, genuinely curious.

"Well… I've been serving His Majesty for as long as I can remember…" Sagira said, "…I was wished away as a baby by my babysitter… I aggravated her by going through her purse and ruining some of her things, I believe…"

Sarah became nostalgic as she remembered wishing her own brother away in a similar moment of heated anger. She empathized with Sagira's babysitter, knowing how provoking young children can be, but she felt extreme pity for Sagira, being taken away from her parents at so young an age. She listened compassionately as Sagira continued.

"I was placed with all the other goblin children, until the nursemaids began noticing little rarities of my behavior and personality they believed could be beneficial to His Majesty… I was hardworking, chivalrous, and self-sufficient… They soon took me away from the normal group of children and put me in the care of His Majesty's other servants… They were very kind to me, teaching me to tend to His Majesty's needs and learning all the things that the close servants of His Majesty have come to learn…"

"Really?" Sarah said, "Like what?"

"Well…" Sagira searched to find the right words, "Learning how His Majesty carries on during the day, his preferences in consistency…" Sagira lowered her voice, and said to Sarah, "and if I'm not being too bold in my rank to say, for I do appreciate and respect His Majesty, but I also learned to familiarize myself with his outbursts and uproars…"

Sarah's face indicated her alarm and she pressed the matter, "His outbursts? Uproars?"

Sagira stopped in the hallway, obviously second-guessing her decision to mention that fact to Sarah. "I mean no offense… Sarah… but, I came to learn, after you left… His Majesty was not the same… The servants told me, after you left, his behavior changed drastically, there were moments we would have to console him in his depression, but other moments we learned to avoid him and leave him be as he would be raging and in an irate frenzy…"

Realization hit Sarah like a ton of bricks, as she comprehended that Jareth's inconstant mood swings were on account of her… her and her rejection. She knew deep in her soul that her rejection had shaken Jareth, but really was never able to learn how much.

Sagira saw the pained expression on Sarah's face and quickly added, "But, Sarah, we began to notice changes in his moods just yesterday, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand why. I asked one of the elder servants why the sudden change in his behavior, and he told me that you'd returned…" She leaned closer for Sarah to hear, and said tenderly, "…More specifically, he'd spent the afternoon with you in the nursery… Midori had told him of what had happened…" Sagira's bright eyes held an appreciative twinkle.

Sarah smiled as she remembered the previous afternoon in the nursery, Jareth's benevolence, and Midori's appreciation and admiration. Unable to keep all her magnified emotions to herself, Sarah instantaneously found herself hugging Sagira.

Sagira, shocked at Sarah's impulsiveness, first gingerly hugged Sarah back, then grew more confident and returned her hug.

"I'm glad I've mad you happy, Sarah…" Sagira said, unsure of what to say to the situation.

Sarah broke away from Sagira, considering what Sagira had said. Was she really happy? Sarah smiled as she realized she was indeed happy with what Sagira had told her. What did this mean? Sarah decided to consider it later as she continued on her way with Sagira.

Sarah was unsure of where Sagira was leading her as Sagira began to lead her to a wing in the back of the castle. Suddenly they were outside and an unfamiliar and rather dirty smell filled Sarah's nose. She wrinkled it as she realized they were in a stable. A very vast, expansive stable at that. Sagira led her through the stable and soon Sarah saw Jareth's smiling face. He was leaning up against the door of a stall and upon seeing him, Sagira quickly fell to the ground, bowing to Jareth.

"Your Highness…" Sagira said humbly, her eyes downcast.

"Thank you for bringing Sarah to me, Sagira…" Jareth said, not moving, but Sarah could see the appreciation reflecting in his eyes.

"I see you've become acquainted with one of my most trusted servants…" Jareth said to Sarah, noticing the how close Sarah and Sagira had been walking together.

"Oh, yes, I've been very pleased to meet Sagira," Sarah said, honestly, "I've come to enjoy her company very much…" She said, smiling at Sagira.

Sagira gave Sarah a small smile, then cast her eyes down again, remembering her humility in the presence of her king.

Jareth showed a small smile, seeing the bond Sagira and Sarah had made, and said proudly, "Sagira is one of my most loyal and trusted servants…" then he suggested, "If you would like, she could tend to you and become your personal servant…"

Sarah smiled then extended a hand to Sagira, raising her from the ground and said, "I'd like that, but I'd much rather like a friend than a servant…"

Sagira smiled at Sarah.

Jareth smiled and said, "Then it shall be so…" he nodded to Sagira, "…thank you, Sagira…"

Sagira curtsied to Jareth, gave Sarah a quick smile and left.

Sarah turned her attention to Jareth and said, dramatically, "Now, why have you brought me to this stinky, filthy place, Jareth?"

Jareth laughed and moved towards Sarah, "Sarah, this place really isn't that bad… It's not the Bog of Eternal Stench…"

Sarah smirked and returned, "Well maybe not today it doesn't…"

He grinned and extended a hand to Sarah, "Well, even so, this _is_ one of my favorite hobbies…"

Sarah took his hand as Jareth led her into the stall.

"I am extremely fond of horseback riding…" Jareth said, leading her up to a beautiful white stallion.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, as she cautiously approached the horse and began to stroke it affectionately. "What's his name?" She asked.

Jareth smiled and said, "Cheval…"

Sarah murmured, "That's beautiful… what does it mean?"

Jareth chuckled and replied, "It really only means 'horse' in French, but I thought it fit him… very majestic and noble…"

Sarah smiled, "Once again, I never would've thought, Jareth…"

Jareth smiled sadly, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sarah…"

Sarah smiled and said, "I'm willing to find out…"

Jareth smiled back and said, "Now… to find you a horse…" He moved out of the stall and began looking into other various stalls.

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized what Jareth said and she quickly followed him and said, "You mean, we're actually going to ride them?"

Jareth stopped, giving her a funny look, and said jokingly, "That's generally what you do with horses, Sarah…" he chuckled and gestured to her attire, "…You didn't think you were just modeling that ensemble, did you?"

Sarah stopped, realizing what the purpose of the pants and boots were, then quickly added, "But… I've never ridden a horse before!"

Jareth laughed and took Sarah's hand and began to lead her through the stable, "Well there's no time like the present to learn!"

"But… I… You…" Sarah stuttered, suddenly afraid of the prospect of riding, what she saw as, a gigantic animal that could buck her off and knock her unconscious without even trying.

Jareth stopped at a certain stall, opened it, and ushered Sarah inside of it. Sarah found herself standing before a gorgeous chestnut brown mare, with a long, smooth dark brown mane and tail and a little stripe of white along its nose.

Sarah couldn't help but croon over such a radiant creature. She was immediately drawn to it, and stroked it gently.

"She shall be yours…", Jareth said, taking pleasure in seeing how Sarah was drawn towards the brilliant creature.

Sarah continued to stroke the horse as a goblin suddenly appeared and put all the tackle upon the horse. Jareth attached a blanket to the side and Sarah said, "What is the blanket for?"

"I thought we might ride to a little secluded spot just beyond the Labyrinth and have a nice picnic…" Jareth replied.

"Oh that sound fantastic!" Sarah said, excitedly. Jareth suddenly began moving Sarah closer to the horse. "What are you doing!" Sarah said, surprised and scared at the same time.

"You have to mount her, Sarah…" Jareth said plainly.

"But… I…" Sarah began to stutter again, and Jareth suddenly helped her up onto the horse. Sarah said motionlessly atop the horse, scared out of her wits. "Whoa… whoa…" Sarah said, clearly unsettled.

Jareth chuckled as he took hold of the bridle and began to lead the horse from the stall.

"Whoa!" Sarah exclaimed as the horse began to follow Jareth's lead.

Jareth led the horse out of the stable and then turned to Sarah and said seriously, "Now Sarah, I have to go and get Cheval…" he handed her the reins, "…now just wait here, if he begins to move, just pull on the reins slightly to stop him…"

"But, what if she takes off and begins to run and I can't stop him! Or what if she bucks me off!" Sarah began, extremely alarmed.

"She won't take off if you pull the reins back towards yourself, and she won't buck you off… If anything, if you pull the reins too much, she'll just back up a bit, and if she does, just firmly and confidently say "Whoa" to let her know to stop… You'll be fine, I promise…" He said assuredly.

Sarah took comfort in the sincerity and assurance in Jareth's eyes, and nodded slightly, still afraid. Jareth strode off to mount Cheval. Sarah said nervously atop the horse. The horse began to move slightly, and Sarah quickly tugged on the reins. The horse, however, at Sarah's steady tug began to back up slowly. Scared, Sarah said, "Whoa!" but the horse didn't stop. Remembering what Jareth said about confidence, Sarah straightened up and said firmly, "Whoa!" and to her surprise, the horse stopped. Sarah smiled at her accomplishment and the horse turned and nuzzled Sarah's leg tenderly.

Jareth suddenly appeared, atop Cheval, a basket attached to Cheval's saddle. "How are you doing?" He said.

"Surprisingly… good…" Sarah said confidently, patting the horse's neck. "We've come to good terms…"

Jareth smiled and said, "I just acquired her… She's a very gentle, loving creature but she's very shy… She must like you…"

Sarah smiled and stroked the horse's neck lovingly, "Well I certainly like her…"

"Name her…" Jareth said, and when Sarah looked up at him, he added, "…I haven't found the right name for her… and if you like her, you can name her and she can be yours…"

Sarah's eyes widened, then she looked down at the horse, contemplating, then asked, "What is 'magic' in French, Jareth?"

Jareth thought for a moment, then replied, "I believe it's 'magie'…"

Sarah looked out into space for a while and said it over and over, "Magie… Magie… I like it…"

Jareth smiled and said, "So do I…"

Sarah smiled back at him and said, "Alright, Magie it is… So where to?"

Jareth smiled and began telling Sarah how to ride Magie.

Before Sarah knew it, she was galloping along with Jareth along a sequestered trail. Jareth told her the technique of how to get Magie to walk, and after she became comfortable with walking, he told her how to trot, and before she knew it, she was galloping like she'd known all her life how to ride horseback.

After a while, Jareth slowed at a pretty little clove of trees, and Sarah slowed with him.

Jareth had loved seeing how Sarah was enjoying herself; the wind whipping through her long hair, the huge smile on her face, her laughter. As they came to a stop, Sarah was still laughing and was trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Wow… Oh my god, that was so… so… exhilarating!" Sarah gasped as Jareth helped her down from Magie. Jareth laughed with her as they stood close together, both trying to catch their breath. They began to gaze at each other, lost in their proximity, then Sarah cleared her throat and turned to take the blanket from Magie's saddle. Jareth stopped, then went and unattached the basket from Cheval's saddle. They tied the horses down, then moved and set up the blanket and Jareth began to lay out the meal.

Sarah's mouth watered as she saw succulent meats, freshly baked breads, assorted vegetables and ripe fruits. Jareth gestured to the food and said, "Go ahead… You're probably just as hungry as I am after that long ride…"

Sarah began on the food as Jareth took out a bottle and glasses and filled each. He handed one to Sarah and raised his.

"To today… an afternoon of fun… as friends…" Jareth toasted.

"To being friends… and to learning about one another…" Sarah added.

They both clinked glasses and took a drink. Sarah was surprised to taste the most delicious drink she'd ever been lucky to swallow. It was a savory blend of mango, passion fruit, and she believed, cherry juice.

They began eating and small talking, until Sarah made the first move.

"Jareth… we said we would get to know each other, and even though there probably isn't much we know about the other, your past seems a little more complicated and interesting than mine…"

Jareth sighed, knowing that by agreeing to learn about the other, he was going to have to tell Sarah about his past, that nobody really knew about. But… he knew he _had_ to tell her.

"Well… surprisingly, despite what many people believe… I'm human… Well, I _was_ human… I was actually wished away by my mother… I had been causing her some stress and she'd always loved fairytales and tales of goblins and other such make believe creatures, so she recited the words from her favorite story in a moment of exasperation, and wished me away…

"Lucky for me, the man who was the Goblin King at the time had no heir to his throne and his life force was beginning to weaken… He could no longer carry out his titled and he needed someone to take his place… Apparently, the very core of my existence is highly sensitive and receptive to magic and divination, and when he learned of this, he chose to make me his heir and become Goblin King… I had begun to take on certain qualities of a goblin, but he stopped the transformation just enough so I still look human… So for the most part, I am human… well I'm an immortal now, but I'm technically human and partially a goblin… So I became the Goblin King… and that is how you see me now…"

As Jareth finished, Sarah felt like saying something, but was unsure of what to say.

Jareth, after already telling Sarah his past, continued, believing he could add, "Later, not long after I'd become Goblin King, I used my magic to look upon my mother…"

He stopped and Sarah tenderly said, "What happened to her…"

Jareth, emotion building, looked downward and force out, "She'd forgotten about me… Sh-She actually had another child… She was… happy… without me…"

Waves of sorrow and compassion came over Sarah, and she moved closer to Jareth in an attempt to console him. "Oh, Jareth…" She soon found herself hugging Jareth, holding him as he began to shake with emotion.

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes as she realized they shared a common connection. She looked into Jareth's eyes, and said honestly, "I know _exactly _what you feel like…"

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes, imploring her to explain further.

Sarah moved a little bit away from Jareth and paused, gathering her thoughts then began, "My mother, Linda Williams, was an actress… She left me and my dad to pursue her career… My dad was determined to find a mother for me, and then he met Karen… She'd seemed nice enough in the beginning, then as she became used to me, she gradually began ignoring me more and more… Soon, my dad did too… I soon became interested in my mother again, as she became a big star…

"I envied her and idolized her at the same time… She had everything I didn't… Fame, respect, people noticed her… Then Toby was born, and any attention they spared me became focused on him… I couldn't even take time to myself, because Karen would make me baby-sit him… That's why I became angry and wished him away…"

Jareth nodded, knowing what followed after Sarah wished Toby away, and let her continue.

"After we got back, my parents treated me the same, but Toby and I grew to like each other… We actually became very close… I adored him, but I could be around my parents any longer, so I went away to Julliard on a scholarship… I hated to leave Toby, but I desperately wanted to have friends and meet new people… But Julliard didn't get any better! They all ignored me and avoided me, they thought I was weird and said I was 'creepy' because of all my 'obsessions'…

"Then my dad died, and I went back home to help Toby cope… Karen didn't help and soon Toby became detached from everyone, including me… One thing led to another, I had to drop out of Julliard, and soon…" tears began forming in Sarah's eyes again, "Toby told Karen to choose: him or me. Karen told me to take what I wanted and leave." Her tears began to fall, and Sarah didn't stop them. She let all her emotions out, and sobbed, "I'd lost everything… My dad, Toby, my scholarship… I had nothing… Nobody wanted me… I-I felt so alone…" Sarah began sobbing frantically, her shoulders heaving from the force of her sobs. She soon felt the warmth of Jareth's body around her as he took her in his arms. He held her as she sobbed, letting all her hardened emotions out for the first time.

He stroked her hair gently and whispered to her, "Shh… It's all right… It's over…"

Sarah began to control her sobbing as she choked out, "We're the same, Jareth… We both share the loneliness… the isolation…"

Jareth realized Sarah was right and whispered gently, "You're right… We are the same…"

They stayed there for a while, until Sarah had calmed down. Jareth lifted Sarah's face up and gently brushed her long hair out of her face and began to wipe her tears away. He continued to stroke Sarah's face, and they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Without hesitating, Sarah reached up and placed a soft kiss on Jareth's thin lips. Jareth froze as their lips made contact and when they broke, they continued to gaze at each other.

Then they both moved slowly and kissed again. It was a extraordinary moment, as they kissed, they kissed timidly like they had never kissed before, but at the same time it felt strangely right for both. It slowly progressed from small, tender kisses to frenzied, passionate kisses. Their tongues danced ardently as they found their own rhythm.

Jareth moved his hands down Sarah's shoulders and arms, bringing them to Sarah's back and pulling her closer to him. He wanted more of her. He wanted _her_. His desire for her heightened, then Sarah suddenly pulled away.

Sarah gasped from the intensity of their kiss, and breathed, "Jareth, I'm sorry…"

Jareth, not wanting to let go of Sarah, held onto her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sarah stopped, and tried to reason why she had stopped. "I… I can't do this… We're going too fast…"

Jareth, slightly hurt, began to stroke Sarah's cheek and said quietly, "But Sarah, if was feel this way for each other…"

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes longingly, but said, "I… I can't… It's too much for me… I can't do this… Can we take this slower Jareth? I…" Sarah found it hard for her to admit why she was so reluctant.

"What? What is it?" Jareth asked, wondering why Sarah had suddenly become distressed.

Bewilderment and skepticism rose inside Sarah, and she heard herself exclaiming, "This is crazy! We go from scorning each other to passionately kissing! Our relationship doesn't make any sense! I mean, I admit I feel an unmistakable attraction to you, but to what end? It's hard not to feel attracted to a person when they invade your fantasies and make you dream about them…" Sarah began to babble, and Jareth forcefully stopped her.

"Invade your fantasies? Make you dream about me?" Jareth began to chuckle sarcastically, as if Sarah was kidding him, "You really think that of me, Sarah? You think I forced myself into your dreams?"

"Well what else am I supposed to think? One moment I'm looking for my brother, the next, I'm passed out after eating a mysterious fruit that _you_ ordered be given to me, the next I'm dancing in a ball with _you_!" Sarah said, emotions running high as the truth finally came out.

"No, Sarah, you weren't supposed to think like that, you were supposed to reason why I was in your fantasy. Did it ever occur to you to think why _you_ were looking for _me_ at that masquerade?" Jareth got up and said unrelentingly, "I never forced myself into your fantasy… I induced it with the peach but I never created your fantasy or anything in it. _You_ did. _You_ brought _me_ into it…" Jareth suddenly realized the complexity of their relationship, then said regretfully, "…I'd hoped when you figured that out, we could be together… Like we were then…" He admitted, then walked over to the horses and began stroking them.

Sarah took in all that Jareth had told her, not sure how she was supposed to respond. It all seemed like too much, Sarah couldn't handle it. She sat where she was, contemplating her feelings and how they should move on. _I brought Jareth into my dream_, Sarah thought, _so I brought him into my dream because I felt something between us… And the emotions I felt… The feelings I felt…_ Sarah felt a smile creep onto her face slowly as she thought, _…they were real!_ Sarah looked around at the picnic blanket and thought happily, _This… This is all… right… so very right…_ Sarah looked up at Jareth, who was still stroking the horses in deep thought. _But… this is still too much too soon… We need to take things slower…_ Sarah got up, finally ready to discuss her thoughts with Jareth.

Sarah walked to Jareth and said, "Jareth…"

Jareth didn't turn and continued to stroke the horses, but listened.

Sarah took a deep breath and said, "…I think we need to take things slower… After hearing what you told me, I think we need to slow this down a bit, and really take this one step at a time…"

Jareth moved slightly and stroked Cheval, still not making eye contact with Sarah. Sarah purposefully moved around the other side of Cheval and met Jareth's gaze.

"Think about it, Jareth… It makes perfect sense… If anything real or meaningful is going to come of our relationship, it has to come over time, getting to know each other and learning about one another over time…" Sarah smiled as she added, "…We really have all the time in the world… Literally!"

Jareth gazed at Sarah's beautiful eyes and considered what she'd said. As he looked into the bright pale-green eyes he loved so much, let out a deep breath, then said, rationally, "You're right, Sarah… If anything is going to come out of our friendship, we must let it happen over time…" He cautiously took one of her pale hands in his gloved ones, "…I must tell you, though, how honored I am to enjoy your friendship…" He couldn't help but smile as he saw the relieved smile creep onto Sarah's face.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you, Jareth, I knew you would understand…" She moved around Cheval and wrapped Jareth in a warm hug. "I am honored with your friendship, too…" Jareth gladly received Sarah's hug, valuing every second she was in his arms, breathing in her scent, feeling her unique warmth.

Sarah broke away, smiled at Jareth then moved towards Magie. Jareth smiled, but deep inside he couldn't help but question the entire excursion. _Really, we're right back where we were to begin with… friends…_ Jareth thought skeptically. Then Jareth began to hear the memory of a voice in the deep recesses of his mind…

**_Quite often… It seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact, we are!_**

Jareth smiled at the Wiseman's proverb, remembering how he just thought he was a slumberous, ludicrous eccentric. Then he silently commended the Wiseman, _Maybe there's some hope for you after all…_ Jareth smirked, then mounted Cheval, as Sarah was waiting for him, then he kicked Cheval and he and Sarah took off back to the castle.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter… I always wondered what reasons Jareth could have had for always wearing boots and pants, so I decided it made sense for him to horseback ride, and I thought it'd be cute for him to teach Sarah how to horseback ride.

And all the insecurity and apprehension Sarah felt, that's all true… For Sarah's experience with Magie I just plugged in my very first experience riding horseback at my summer camp… By the end of the summer, I adored that horse just as Sarah adores Magie… ;-)


	8. Ch8: But I’ll Be There for You…

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Note: There will be some graphic, vivid descriptions of illness (epilepsy), so for those that are excessively sensitive or faint of heart, read at your own risk…

Chapter Eight: _But I'll Be There for You… As the World Falls Down…_

As time went on, Jareth and Sarah's almost passion episode was forgotten. Jareth and Sarah continued to spend more and more time together. It was becoming obvious to Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Sagira, and Midori that Sarah and Jareth were slowly but surely falling in love. True love. Almost a year had gone by and eventually, everyone, every goblin and every creature in the Underground knew about Sarah and Jareth's love.

Sarah and Jareth were doing everything together, eating together, going horseback riding together… Jareth had actually begun a theater at Sarah's request and Sarah would put on plays and shows for Jareth and the goblins, with some to the other goblins assisting her and acting with her in the plays.

A few days after weeks of performances, Sarah postponed the following shows to take a break. Jareth ordered a fabulous dinner be made after Sarah's announcement.

Jareth pushed Sarah's chair in for her and took his seat across from her. "So, be honest, how glad are you to be postponing the shows?" Jareth said, raising an eyebrow.

As some goblins brought the main courses, Sarah let out a relieved sigh and couldn't hide a smile from Jareth, "Probably more glad than I should be…"

"Of course not! Sarah, the goblins are not exactly qualified to be actors…" Jareth laughed.

"I guess you're right…" Sarah shrugged, taking a bite of food, then continued, "…I mean, I really loved helping them and teaching them, but after a while… I guess enough is enough!" Sarah wrinkled her nose at the thought of the goblins clumsily scampering all over the stage.

As is reading Sarah's mind, Jareth laughed, then continued to gaze at Sarah's face tenderly. Sarah looked up at Jareth, saw the look on his face and asked, "What?" then she added jokingly, "Do I have food on my face?"

Jareth laughed again, shook his head and said, "No… I just love the way you did that… The way you wrinkle your nose…"

Sarah laughed, feeling herself reddening, but hated herself for it. She quickly looked down at her plate, embarrassed at her flushing, then quickly took a bite of food. Jareth just watched her with captivation and added, "I love everything about you… I love being with you, I love talking to you, I love the way you laugh, the way you smile… the way you wrinkle your nose…"

Sarah finally brought her gaze up to meet the gaze of the mismatched eyes that studied her with such adoration. She considered what he said for a moment, then said, "I love being with you, too… I really love talking to you, too…" She smiled at him, unsure of what else she could say, feeling her stomach tie in knots. Jareth smiled back at her, then suddenly got up out of his seat, then moved closer to Sarah.

Sarah felt her heart beating faster and faster the closer Jareth got to her. Why did she suddenly feel this way. She'd never felt this way before… But wait… She had, at the masquerade ball in her fantasy…

Jareth suddenly kneeled beside Sarah's chair, looking into her eyes, and cleared his throat. "Sarah… It's been almost a year now since you've come to the Underground. I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together, as friends, and now…" Jareth took a deep breath, feeling anxious and wanting to conjure up some crystals to soothe his anxiety, then said, "I was hoping we could take our friendship to the next level…"

Sarah felt like she was in an alternate reality, her stomach doing flip-flops, as she choked out, "…The next level…"

Jareth tenderly took Sarah's hand in his gloved one and said gently, "A romantic level…"

Sarah gulped as Jareth explained, "We decided to take our relationship one step at a time, so we became friends… Now I believe we should take the next step… If you are ready…"

Sarah looked away from Jareth a moment, as if trying to consider what he was proposing, then looked back at him and said, "So… You think we should… court? Or something along the lines of that?" Jareth laughed and Sarah laughed, realizing how nonsensical her wording sounded.

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes for a moment, then finally said, "I'd like that…" then added intriguingly, "I'd like that very much…" She leaned closer to Jareth and placed a simple, gentle kiss on his lips. Jareth responded happily by wrapping his arms around Sarah, returning the kiss shamelessly.

The next week was heaven for Sarah and Jareth. They spent even more time together (when they doubted that was even possible) and the time they spent together was enjoyed even more. Rumors started to fly through the castle and the Underground that the Goblin King was going to propose to Sarah, but other rumors also jabbered that Sarah had told the Goblin King that just like their friendship, their romantic relationship had to be paced.

In reality, and ironically, both rumors were true. Sagira had been keeping Sarah up to date on the gossip and rumors she heard, and Sarah would address everything she heard indirectly to Jareth. The day she heard about the possibility that Jareth would propose to her, she went to the stable, her plan already worked out.

Magie was all ready and tacked up for Sarah and Jareth was in the process of tacking up Cheval. A little goblin was holding all of the gear as Jareth was calling out to him what he needed, the little goblin would hand over whatever item he called out, and Jareth would fasten it in its place. Sarah motioned silently to the goblin that he could leave and the goblin, knowing who Sarah was and knowing his place, bowed to Sarah, and left. As he left, Sarah took the remaining gear and awaited Jareth's order.

"Bridle…" Jareth grunted without looking up from the saddle he was adjusting. Sarah took the bridle and without making a sound, stretched out so it was within hand's reach for Jareth. Jareth felt through the air for the bridle and finally found it. He pulled expecting his assistant to let go of it, but Sarah held onto it, smirking. He tugged for a moment, then agitated, turned, saying, "What is the matter with yo—" He stopped as he saw Sarah holding onto the bridle, smirking at him.

"I don't know… I guess I'll never learn… They say 'Old habits die hard'… Seems I just can't get on your good side…" Sarah said mockingly.

Jareth smirked back, "Cute…", then pulled Sarah close to him and kissed her.

Sarah let go of the bridle, kissed Jareth back, then pulled back a little and said, "Wow… do you do this with all of your assistants?"

Jareth laughed, then pulled Sarah to him again, and growled playfully, "Well with this assistant I will…" He kissed Sarah again, more forcefully, the pulling away occasionally, teasingly, the he would kiss her forcefully again. Sarah would laugh when he pulled away, knowing he would come back for more, then would meet his kisses, matching his energy. Finally Sarah pulled away, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then rested her head on Jareth's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jareth placed a tender kiss on the top of Sarah's head, then rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a moment, then Sarah expertly sighed, "I love doing this…"

"Hmm?" Jareth murmured, "Doing what?"

Sarah sighed happily again and eloquently clarified, "_This_… we can sit in the library for hours, debating our favorite authors, but we can come horseback riding and do this… just stay here like this… I love being at this point in our relationship…"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, then wanting to learn what Sarah's exact feelings were without letting on to his intention of proposing, said, "Really? I like where we are too…" wrapping his arms around her, just as expertly as Sarah, he said, "Tell me why you enjoy it so much…"

Sarah, pretending as if she didn't realize Jareth was trying to find out how she felt, shrugged and said, "I like the pace we're going… I like how our relationship is taking time to mature and develop…" She skillfully let out another happy sigh and snuggled close to Jareth.

Jareth sighed, happy he didn't screw up their happiness but a little disappointed she wasn't ready for an engagement yet, and said, "Me too… I like the pace…" Not wanting to probe more, he straightened up, looked into Sarah's eyes, and said engagingly, "So, ready to go…?"

Knowing she'd handled the situation masterfully, Sarah smiled and replied, "Of course!" Jareth took hold of Cheval's bridle with one hand and Sarah's hand with the other, and they left the stall. They mounted their horses and were off.

Weeks later, however, without their knowledge, Jareth and Sarah's relationship would be put to the test, enduring some very trying and incompatible tribulation. As they were rested in their little clove of trees out in the forest one afternoon, Sarah suddenly clutched her head as she felt an acute pain afflict her brain. Jareth, concerned, held onto Sarah, saying, "Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sarah held one hand to her head as the piercing pain continued in her head and held her other hand to her neck and groaned, "My head… It's so awful… It feels like I'm having a lobotomy done this very second… And now my neck feels really stiff…"

Extremely troubled, Jareth got up and carefully helped Sarah up and said, "We have to get you back… You'll ride with me on Cheval, it's not safe for you to ride on your own…"

Sarah waved at Jareth and said, "No… No… It'll pass, let's just wait a moment…"

Jareth, not letting go of Sarah, looked at her solemnly and said, "Sarah, a week ago, you were having muscle pains and had an upset stomach…"

Sarah shook her head and said, "My muscles just hurt from the horseback riding… And I was kind of iffy about that cheese at lunch…"

Jareth continued, "…and now you're having a sharp headache and your neck is stiff? I've let you delay a physician too long, now you are seeing a doctor…" He helped Sarah onto Cheval carefully, the mounted himself behind her. Sarah, sharp pains still splitting through her head, gripped Jareth's arms and moaned, "But what about Magie… We can't just leave her here…" Jareth rubbed Sarah's arms soothingly and said softly, "I'll send someone out to retrieve her, don't worry… We have to take care of you first…"

Not wanting to fight Jareth or the sharp pains anymore, Sarah relaxed into Jareth's arms, and closed her eyes, wanting to fall asleep. Jareth immediately took off, heading back for the castle.

Jareth immediately summoned the castle's physician upon their arrival and settled Sarah into her bed, making her comfortable. Sarah was extremely sensitive to the light that flooded her room, so Jareth quickly drew the curtains and dimmed the lights. Fearful of her breathing that was steadily becoming more and more rapid, Jareth sat by her side, gently stroking her face. He felt her face was extremely warm and after feeling her blistering hot forehead, he became even more anxious at the awareness of her fever. Sarah, wanting to ease Jareth's anxiety, chuckled and said, drowsily, "So you have a house doctor, do you? Get sick much, Jareth?"

Jareth, wanting her to save what little energy she had, shushed her gently and answered, "I may be immortal, Sarah, but I'm not immune to disease… I fall ill, but even so, not very much… I mostly just have a doctor for my servants and some of the goblins… Lord knows what diseases those goblins riddle themselves with… And the goblins are not exactly qualified to be doctors or actors…"

There was suddenly a knock on the door, Jareth hurried to answer it, and he said in a relieved tone, "Gryphön, thank God you're here…"

A man that looked a little older (physically) than Jareth made his way into the room and briskly said, "Of course Jareth… Why wouldn't I come? I knew the urgency of the situation…" He made his way to Sarah and he looked down on her and asked, ignoring formalities of introducing himself, "Where did the piercing pain begin?"

Sarah tried to remember, the pain numbing her memory, then said, drowsily, "…In the center, I think… then it seemed to shoot down my neck, and… my neck got stiff… very stiff…" Sarah faded off, as she started to slip in and out of consciousness.

Gryphön mumbled to himself as he held Sarah's wrist, taking her pulse, then listened to Sarah's heartbeat with a stethoscope, then put the stethoscope away, and began looking through things in his bag. Without looking at Jareth, he continued to root through his bag, he said, "What have her other symptoms been?"

Jareth, who was on the other side of Sarah's bed holding Sarah's hand, remembered, "She had the splitting headache, the stiff neck, like she said… Sensitivity to light… Rapid breathing… I think she has a fever now… She's drowsy now… Last week she had muscle pains and an upset stomach… She didn't think they were connected, but I'm not so sure…"

Gryphön continued to mumble to himself as he took a syringe from his bag, sterilized it, and took a cotton swab with some rubbing alcohol and rubbed the patch of skin on Sarah's arm in between her upper arm and forearm.

"Any chills?" Gryphön muttered, busying himself with the syringe.

Jareth shook his head, but then said, "But I did have the chills, a day or two after Sarah's muscle pains and upset stomach…" He looked at Gryphön and asked, "You don't think they're connected do you?"

"Hard to tell," Gryphön muttered, as he inserted the syringe into Sarah's arm, taking a blood sample. Sarah whimpered and squeezed Jareth's hand. Jareth stroked Sarah's hand lovingly, and said, "Will you take a blood test on me just to be sure?"

"Of course…" Gryphön said, wrapping up the syringe to be tested. He took one of Jareth, then had Jareth accompany him out the door.

"Now, tell me Jareth, has she had anything strange in her diet? Like an unwashed fruit or vegetable, maybe? A strange cheese, possibly?"

Jareth's eyes flickered to Gryphön as he remembered what Sarah'd said:

_**And I was kind of iffy about that cheese at lunch…**_

"She mentioned being skeptical of a cheese she ate…" he replied. 

Gryphön murmured, acknowledging what Jareth confirmed, and seeing the look on his face, Jareth immediately asked, "What? What is it?"

Gryphön shook his head, "I can't be sure, I'll have to see from the blood tests, but if this is what I think it might be, and this has happened over a series of weeks, it is not good…"

A few hours later, after consulting with Gryphön, Jareth returned to Sarah's room. She'd been sleeping after her headache had subsided slightly and she woke as Jareth entered the room.

"Hey…" Sarah murmured, drowsily, "…what is it?"

Jareth sighed, obviously unsettled, and stroked Sarah's hair. "Sarah, I don't want to worry you, but you are in some danger…"

Sarah concentrated to focus on Jareth, her vision blurring slightly, and said weakly, "  
Why…? What's going on…?"

Jareth continued to stroke Sarah's hair, then took hold of her hand.

"The blood tests show that you have Meningitis… Gryphön believes it was brought on by Listeriosis…"

"Listey-what-sis…" Sarah said, groggily.

"Listeriosis… he believes you contracted it from that cheese you ate… Remember? That cheese you said you were iffy about?"

Sarah murmured, remembering vaguely, then suddenly became serious as she cried, "Listeriosis, is it contagious? Did I give it to you? I'm so sorry Jareth, if I'd known…"

Jareth shushed Sarah gently and said, "I'm alright, Sarah, you did infect me, but my body overpowered it, apparently…"

Confused, Sarah mumbled, "How… How is it I'm like this and you weren't?"

"I told you, Sarah, 'I fall ill, but even so, not very much'… I'm a magical entity, so I experience slight symptoms of sickness, but I overpower them and they cannot kill me… Kind of like Gryphön, but he is a Fae… I did, however, have one symptom of the Listeriosis… After you had the muscle pains and the upset stomach, I had the chills…"

Feeling guilty, Jareth took hold of both Sarah's hands, his eyes serious, "But if there was anyway for me to take all this illness off of you and carry it to myself, I'd do it, just so you wouldn't have to feel one hint of ailment…"

Sarah smiled at what Jareth had said, and replied, "I know, Jareth, and I'm all the more lucky to have you…" She sighed, sleepily, and finished, "So what do we do now?"

"Gryphön is going to give you antibiotics, but aside from that, there's not much else we can do but wait it out…"

Sarah murmured, slipping closer and closer to slumber, "And you're not going to leave me…"

Jareth gripped Sarah's hands and said in the most serious tone Sarah had ever heard, "Never…"

Sarah sighed, then said, "Hold me, Jareth… I'm… I'm going, but I just want you to hold me, till I fall asleep…"

Jareth placed a kiss to her abnormally colored skin, then climbed in next to her, holding her closely, as Sarah dozed off.

Things didn't get much better after Sarah's diagnosis. She would have to be injected with antibiotics daily, as the Listeriosis had gone undiagnosed for weeks and had led to the Meningitis, which was much more lethal. Sarah would suffer double vision or partial loss of complete vision, she would experience speech disturbances, and would suffer through epileptic fits.

Jareth had not left her side the moment she was diagnosed. As Sarah and Jareth suffered, the entire kingdom and Underground suffered.

Sarah was mercifully granted a few normal days, with the exception of losing her vision now and again. But slowly those merciful days became fewer and fewer, and Sarah's outlook was grim. Being immortal, she could not die, but Jareth had premonitions of the worst.

One day, Jareth was sitting up in Sarah's bed, Sarah leaning on him, her head resting on his chest, after enduring through an especially severe epileptic fit. Jareth took comfort in watching Sarah's chest rise up and down, knowing she was still with him.

Sarah took in what she was able to sense, not being able to see much of anything. She took comfort in the warmth of Jareth's body, she took in his unique smell that warmed her all over, and she felt her skin tingle as she felt his glove-less fingertips ran over her back exposed from her nightgown.

"Jareth…?" Sarah murmured quietly.

"Hmm?" Jareth acknowledged.

"I've been thinking…"

"What about?"

"Love…"

"Love…?"

"Yes… love… It seems like such a sought-after thing doesn't it?"

Thinking of how he had fought, and technically was still fighting, for Sarah's love, Jareth murmured, "It does…"

"…Sought-after even more in the Aboveground… in the Realm of Mortals…" Sarah continued, "…And, then I thought, there must be some sort of reason that people want it so much… Of course everyone wants someone, to be there for them and when they find that person it's really and truly beautiful, but more often people want the idea of love… Why do they want it so much…?"

Jareth didn't answer, knowing that Sarah had an answer.

Sarah, unable to really see Jareth, but able to sense him, looked up at him and with a smile said, "…Because it's the closest thing they have to magic…"

Jareth smiled down at Sarah and Sarah could sense the smile.

Sarah's face suddenly became distorted as she began to breathe rapidly. Jareth held on to her, not expecting another fit so closely following another. _Something has to be wrong, this shouldn't be happening_, Jareth thought frantically.

Sarah kept trying to gasp something out as she experienced her last and final fit. Jareth hushed her gently, taking all the measures that were supposed to be administered during an epileptic fit.

Sarah's inaudible gasps finally became clear, as she gasped, "Jareth… I l-l-love y-y-you…I've always-s-s l-l-l-loved y-y-you…"

Jareth held her comfortingly and replied with anguish, "I love you too, Sarah… I've loved you with every fiber of my being…", feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"I n-n-needed you t-t-to know t-t-that…" Sarah gasped, "No matter w-w-what happens…" A small, pained smiled appeared on Sarah's trembling face as she said, "Our m-m-m-magic… I l-l-loved it… And I'll a-a-always l-l-love y-y-you…"

"I won't lose you, Sarah… I won't!" Jareth said. _I… I can't… _he thought.

Jareth could feel the tears falling on his face, but he did not wipe them away. He did not move from where he was, he did not move away or look away from Sarah. He stayed where he was, holding her, holding onto her.

Sarah soon began to lose her already fragile grip on reality, and then suddenly memories began flooding back to Sarah. She resisted at first, afraid it was her life flashing before her eyes, but then when she realized it was the memory of Jareth singing to her, she surrendered to the memory that overwhelmed her.

_**As the pain sweeps through,**_

_**Makes no sense for you,**_

_**Every thrill has gone,**_

_**Wasn't too much fun at all**_

_**But I'll be there for you**_

_**As the world falls down!**_

He hadn't lied to her. Sarah had become accustomed to people lying to her. He was not lying. As the pain swept through, as the world fell down around her, Sarah smiled at Jareth. He was there for her…as the world fell down. It made no sense to Sarah, her suffering, him suffering as long as she was suffering. All Sarah knew was, their magic would lead her back to him. No matter how long it took, their magic would lead her back to Jareth.

After a while, she stopped trembling and lie motionless on the bed. Jareth stroked her hair gently, expecting her to wake or stir at his touch. But Sarah did not wake or stir or make a single movement. Realizing she was unconscious, Jareth felt the emotion and sorrow bursting out of him as he began to sob. He held onto Sarah, crying into her long, raven locks, his tears trailing down her ashen skin.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I upset anyone with the vivid description of Sarah's sickness and epileptic fit. I do understand how serious it is, my father's cousin experiences epileptic seizures everyday and takes medication for it, so I'm not just writing it on the whim of just writing a story. And for the people who haven't already caught it for the bazillionth time, no, Sarah is **NOT** dead… She can't die, she's immortal, and I know that there are people who will disagree that immortals can be destroyed in some form or another, but for argument's sake, I'm saying she can't die… She's in a coma, however, an indefinite one, at that… Hope everyone is enjoying the story, and don't worry, I don't write morbid, depressed stories ending in death, so don't get in a tizzy… Hint hint hint

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Aquamarine**, its quotes, notions, or themes. Sarah's speech about love being magic is not fully my own, it is a variation of a quote from the movie_ **_Aquamarine_**. (And for those who are sitting there going "WTH?", I'm not entirely sure how I ended up seeing **_Aquamarine_** myself, but I did like the overall message of **_Aquamarine_** and that specific quote).


	9. Ch9: How You’ve Turned My World

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Note: If Jareth is going to sing aloud (not in flashbacks) it will be in _Italics_ just like in subliminal thoughts, but since he is singing aloud it will be in "quotes"…

Chapter Nine: _How You've Turned My World, You Precious Thing…_

Sagira quietly came into Sarah's room, her presence unobserved. As she brought a new change of clothes in for her king, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. _I know what it's like to miss the people you love, Your Majesty…_ Sagira thought, sadly.

The Goblin King had not left Sarah's side since she slipped into a coma three weeks ago. He hadn't eaten, changed his clothes, bathed, or had any real sleep in three weeks either. He'd change clothes occasionally at Sagira's request and Sagira had to have Midori step in and get the Goblin King to eat so he wouldn't completely starve. Sagira rarely saw him sleep, and when he did, he would wake almost immediately, as if he feared Sarah slipping farther and farther away from him.

Sagira was very much worried for Sarah. She had been helping Jareth tend to Sarah when she had been conscious, helping him change her, helping occasionally with the fits, bringing food. When she heard Sarah had slipped into a coma, Sagira had locked herself in her quarters and cried for hours. After the other servants were able to coax her out and she realized how selfish she was being, Sagira continued to help her King, trying to keep him from going out of his mind.

Sagira made her way to her King, a change of clothes on her arm. He didn't seem to be asleep, just unaware of anything around him. He was holding Sarah's hand, gazing at her intently as if trying to summon her from the dark recesses of her comatose trance. Sagira kept herself from gasping as she saw there were no gloves on the hands of her King. _You have unquestionably transformed His Majesty, Sarah…_ Sagira thought, ruefully.

Sagira cautiously put a hand on His Majesty's shoulder. His Majesty had told her to disregard formalities, but Sagira was still hesitant. "Your Majesty…" she said, humbly.

Jareth did not turn to look at Sagira, but said, "Yes, Sagira…?"

"I've brought you a new change of clothes… You've been in those clothes too long, Your Highness…"

"It doesn't matter…" He said, beginning to stroke Sarah's hand gently.

Sagira became irked as she heard herself saying, "You cannot keep doing this! Going for days without eating or sleeping or bathing or changing your clothes…" Sagira continued fuming, as she heard herself continue, "_She_ would not want to see you like this… Try to be rational…" Hearing how out of status she was behaving, Sagira cast her eyes down to the ground and added meekly, "…Your Highness…"

Sagira heard the Goblin King take a deep breath and she glanced up and saw him hang his head.

"I know… I'm being irrational and ridiculous and inane…" the Goblin King sighed, as Sagira heard him cry, "…I… I just can't leave her, Sagira… I can't… I told her I wouldn't leave her… I won't!"

Sagira, knowing she was out of place but not knowing what else to do, tried to comfort her king and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarah knows you are taking care of her, but she would want you to take care of yourself too, Your Majesty…"

The Goblin King let out a shuddering breath, as he said, "I know… You're right, Sagira…" He chuckled then added, "And for the thousandth time, Sagira, call me Jareth… please…"

He began to slip back into misery, and Sagira gently rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him, to keep him from hyperventilating. She suddenly heard him say, "…She finally admitted it…"

Sagira became confused as she said, "Admitted what?"

"She loves me…She finally admitted she loves me…"

Sagira could feel Jareth's shoulders becoming rigid as he recalled what had happened, "Before she slipped into the coma… We were talking, she had just endured an especially brutal fit… She said she'd been thinking about love and why mortal people want it so much… She was even able to figure out why…"

"What did she say was the reason?" Sagira asked.

Jareth tore his gaze from Sarah for the first time and looked at Sagira, tears in his eyes.

"Because it's the closest thing they have to magic…" he choked out.

Sagira could feel tears welling up in her own eyes, knowing Sarah was so wise as to discern something with that much heart and soul. Sagira was surprised as she suddenly saw tears fall down the face she had come to know as merciless and cruel. He began to sob and Sagira held onto him comfortingly, feeling her own tears fall with Jareth's.

"I… can't… lose… her…" Jareth sobbed.

Sagira felt herself beginning to sob as well, as she choked out, "I know… I know…"

The two friends held each other and sobbed as their friend and love lay dormant in her lethargic stupor.

Another week went by and nothing changed. Sarah continued to lie in her coma with no indication of ever awakening. Jareth had begun to take care of himself a little bit more at Sagira's persistence of bathing, eating, and sleeping. But he still sat by Sarah's side, compelled to stay by her side so that he would be there the moment she woke up… if she ever did.

He had tried not to think about if Sarah never woke up, but as the days went by, he began to lose hope. Finally on one day, he refused to think pessimistically.

_NO!_ He told himself, _I will not let our magic flicker out… She will come back to me… She has to… Our magic will bring her back to me… Our magic…_

Jareth's thoughts began to dwindle as he heard himself singing, "_How_ _you've turned my world, you precious thing… You starve and near exhaust me… Everything I've done I've done for you… I move the stars for no one…_" he grasped Sarah's hand as he continued, "_You've run so long, you've run so far… Your eyes can be so cruel… Just as I can be so cruel… Though I do believe in you… Yes, I do! Live without your sunlight… Love without your heartbeat…_"

He squeezed Sarah's hand, hopefully as he changed a word and utter the last lines, "_I, I can't live… Without you…_" He looked at Sarah's face hopefully, looking for some indication she had heard him. Her face had not changed, but deep down, Sarah felt a tugging in her soul at the sound of his voice calling to her.

Not seeing any change, Jareth hung his head, but then began to sing, woefully, "_There's such a sad love… Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed within your eyes… I'll place the sky, within your eyes… There's such a fooled heart beating so fast, in search of new dreams… A love that will last within your heart… I place the moon within your heart…_"

Thinking of her agonizing epileptic fits, he potently sang, "_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you… Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all… But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down!_"

Jareth gripped her hand, as he vocalized, "_Falling… It's falling… Falling in love…_" He searched Sarah's face as he continued, "_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings… Though we're strangers til now, we're choosing the path, between the stars… I'll lay my love between the stars… As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you… Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all… But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down!_" He began to vocalize, and continued, "_Falling… It's falling… It's falling… It's falling… It's falling, falling in love…_"

Jareth felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he remembered Sarah lively and active. Suddenly, a small movement caught Jareth's eye; a flutter. Sarah's eyes began to flutter. A movement so meager sent waves of relief and encouragement through Jareth's body.

He gasped happily, choking back tears as he leaned closely to Sarah, stroking her face gently. "Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?" Her eyes would flutter occasionally, but she made no other movements. Jareth leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sarah's lips and proceeded to place tender kisses all over her face.

"Come back to me, Sarah… Come back to me… Let our magic lead you back…" He whispered.

Light flooded into Sarah's room, as Jareth began to stir. He remembered the previous night, Sarah's eyes fluttering at the sound of his voice, at the sound of their song. He knew he would try again today. He moved his head a bit, his long blonde locks trailing over Sarah's blanket. He remembered he had finally fallen asleep sitting by Sarah's side, his head on her bed, along her side.

Jareth murmured sleepily as he shifted, making himself as comfortable as he could be, leaning over a bed, half sitting. He told himself he would give himself a few more minutes, then he would stroke Sarah's face and sing to her more. That seemed to get the most response from her.

He felt fingertips stroke his blonde locks. He murmured at the sensation, feeling at peace. His eyes opened quickly, realizing he was alone in the room, except for…

He quickly turned his head and saw an awe inspiring, angelic smile on her face, that gazed down at him, full of spirit.

"Sarah…" he breathed. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was sitting on her bed, his arms wrapped around her, crying into her hair.

"I knew you would come back to me…" he cried happily into her hair.

"Our magic led me back…" she whispered.

"I knew it would!" he cried. He looked into her face, seeing tears of her own streaming down her face. He gently brushed them away and said, "You must never leave me again, Sarah, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up…"

Sarah answered gently, brushing way his tears, "Even if I did, we would not stay apart… We couldn't… The magic will _always _bring me back to you…" Honesty and sincerity shined brightly in Sarah's eyes.

"Still… I risk losing you like this again…" Jareth said, seriously, "I want you to be mine… No matter what…"

"What?" Sarah asked, unsure of what Jareth was suggesting.

Jareth suddenly got off the bed, kneeled on the ground and conjured a crystal and held it out to her with his left hand.

"Sarah, I ask for so little… Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want…"

Sarah's eyes began to gather tears as she listened to Jareth's familiar words, knowing what he was asking of her.

"Just fear me, love me… Do as I say, Sarah, and I will be your slave…" Jareth continued.

"Jareth…" Sarah breathed, searching his eyes.

Jareth took Sarah's hand with his right one as he twisted his left wrist and the crystal changed into a sparkly engagement ring.

"Sarah Lynn Williams…" Jareth said, looking lovingly into Sarah's eyes, "…will you give me the honor of becoming my wife…?"

Tears of happiness welled up in Sarah's eyes as she felt herself nodding her head profusely.

"Yes… Yes, I will…"

Jareth smiled, slipping the ring onto Sarah's finger, then rose up and took Sarah's face in his hands. Sarah cried happily, placing her hands over Jareth's, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. Jareth slowly brought his face to Sarah's and placed a warm kiss on Sarah's lips then he slowly and delicately placed small kisses on Sarah's tears.

Jareth looked deeply into Sarah's eyes as he said intently, "I vow I'll _always_ be there for you…" He smiled as he added, "…as the world falls down…"

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did… I couldn't stand to agonize Jareth for too long, and I'm sorry, but I'm dead set against the whole "Sleeping Beauty" concept of he sings to her, kisses her, and she awakes from her deep slumber as he does. I tried to make it more realistic by her regaining consciousness gradually overnight… And I had to get them engaged… You don't suffer and endure all that pain and agony and stay where you are in your relationship… Oh, and I just had to put in something for Sarah's middle name and I chose Lynn because that's Jennifer Connelly's middle name… I just liked the sound of those… "Sarah Lynn Williams"… "Jennifer Lynn Connelly"…


	10. Ch10: Where Nothing Ever Hurts Again

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Note: I researched different kinds of vows for Sarah and Jareth to say, unimpressed with the plain and basic vows, so I hope you all enjoy them….

Note: If Jareth is going to sing aloud (not in flashbacks) it will be in _Italics_ just like in subliminal thoughts, but since he is singing aloud it will be in "quotes"…

Chapter 10: _Where Nothing Ever Hurts Again…_

The news of Sarah and Jareth's engagement spread through the Underground like wildfire. Jareth had insisted the wedding only take place after Sarah fully recovered, but that didn't stop the massive torrent of wedding gifts from pouring in. Sarah could not believe how much adoration she was receiving from the Underground. Jareth would laugh as Sarah would redden as Sagira and Jareth's other personal servants would sort gifts in their suite.

Sarah had moved into a big and lavish suite that she and Jareth would share upon Jareth's request, but she made absolutely clear that no promiscuous advances would made, at least until they were wed. Jareth tried to hide his disappointment, but agreed just the same. Sarah did make exceptions for passionate kisses, nuzzling, and cuddling, so most nights the happy couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

In between Sarah's recuperation and rehabilitation, the pair would make decisions about the wedding; traditional or unique, blossoms or buds, cream or ivory, top hats or hat-less, gloves or glove-less, black or white… Sarah found that the physical therapy much easier than wedding planning. Still, Sarah loved every minute of it because she got to spend that much more time with Jareth.

All throughout the wedding planning, Jareth was a good sport… most of the time. Sarah could tell he would get bored going over meaningless tasks, but he would always involve himself in large decisions, reminding Sarah he did take a general interest in the planning. One of the more troublesome choices in particular, gloves or glove-less, made Sarah worry about Jareth's feedback. She was sure he had worn gloves most his life, as she remembered seeing him always in gloves as she'd traveled through the Labyrinth, but recently, he had ceased to wear gloves around her.

While taking notes and details down with Sagira and Midori, who had agreed to be in charge of coordinating the wedding, Sarah looked at Jareth, preparing for his reaction, and asked, "So…gloves or no gloves…"

Jareth looked up at Sarah, after noticing a change of tone in her voice, and took her hand in his ungloved one. "No gloves…" he said, looking deeply and sincerely into Sarah's eyes. Sarah gazed back into Jareth's eyes, knowing the change that Jareth was making and valuing that it was because of her.

Midori and Sagira glanced up after hearing Sarah and Jareth pause and looked at them, wondering why they were lingering over such a small detail. When they saw the connection Sarah and Jareth were gazing at each other with, they turned to each other and smiled, as if reading the other's mind.

_They are so in love!_ Both thought.

Midori finally cleared her throat, breaking the moment, knowing they had more important matters to discuss. Jareth took Sarah's hand and placed a small kiss to it, then turned to Sagira and Midori. Sarah smiled as Jareth kissed her hand and turned to Sagira and Midori as Jareth did.

"Your Highness, it seems that the only decision left to make is where do you have the wedding?" Midori said, kindly.

"We hope you're not planning to have it in the Bog of Eternal Stench, but we were unsure of where you were thinking of wedding…" Sagira said honestly and satirically.

Sarah and Jareth laughed, both thinking of the absurdity of wedding in the Bog of Eternal Stench, then Sarah added, "Well we really hadn't had anything in mind…" Sarah looked at Jareth and said, "Do you have any objections to tying the knot right here in the castle? I love being outdoors," Sarah wrinkled her nose, "but I'm not one for outdoor weddings…"

Jareth laughed at Sarah wrinkling her nose and said, "I'm fine with wherever Sarah wishes the wedding to be…" He slipped an arm around Sarah's waist, "…Just as long as we wed, I could care less where we do it…"

Sarah placed her hand over Jareth's and began to stroke it slowly with her finger, smiled at him, then said to Sagira and Midori, "The castle it is, then…" Sarah gazed at Jareth with devotion and eagerness, and Jareth returned the gaze by kissing Sarah's forehead.

Sagira and Midori looked at each other again, and as if saying aloud to each other, thought, _We'd better get these two married… and fast!_

After Sarah had fully recovered after undergoing a few months of physical therapy, Jareth set the wedding less than a week after Sarah announced she'd recovered. It was at that moment Sarah experienced her first pre-wedding jitter.

_A week? Oh but there's so much to do! We still have to get the cake in order, I still have to make some adjustments on my dress…_ Sarah's head swarmed with problems and things she still needed to tend to. Sagira immediately noticed Sarah's apprehensive behavior and addressed it as Sarah's friend.

"You're worried, aren't you, Sarah…" Sagira said plainly but sincerely.

"What? Oh, I'm…" Sarah tried to cover her anxiety, but seeing the look Sagira was giving her, stuttered, "I'm… I'm…" Sarah sat and put her face in her hands, "I'm going out of my mind, Sagira! I'm getting married in a week… a week! Less than a week, actually… Less than a week I'm getting married and there's so much to do… And not to mention in less than a week I am going to become queen of an entire realm!"

Sagira kneeled in front of Sarah and took her hands off her face and said kind-heartedly, "In less than a week you are getting married to the man that you love and does nothing but returns your love wholeheartedly and devotedly. Do not worry… Everything will fall into place…" She rubbed Sarah's hands gently and added, "…for you will have a strong and powerful king ruling right by your side…"

Sarah had felt an anxiety attack coming on, but at Sagira's kind and gracious words, she took a deep breath and smiled at Sagira. "Thank you, Sagira, I don't know what I would do without you…" She gave Sagira a thankful hug and Sagira returned it graciously.

"Now… let's go make the final adjustments to your wedding gown!" Sagira said encouragingly, pulling Sarah to her feet and pulling Sarah out of the room. Sarah laughed as Sagira dragged her to the seamstress's chamber to make the adjustments on the gown she was going to wear in her dream wedding… in less than a week!

The day of the wedding, Jareth was surprised to find he was a bundle of nerves. He fiddled with his cream-colored boutonnière that was attached to his black jacket (that was identical to the jacket he'd worn when he summoned the cleaners) with a cream-colored silk vest and black poet shirt.

He waited at the altar, the Wiseman behind him, preparing to marry them

"Have no fear, Your Majesty, this wedding will go as smooth as silk!" Sir Didymus said boldly.

"I'm sure you're right, Sir Didymus… Thank you for your assurance…" Jareth said.

The music cued and everyone made their way to their seats. Jareth took a deep breath as he saw Mizelle meandering down the aisle, dynamically flinging flower petals about. Jareth couldn't help but smile at Mizelle's dynamic but adorable behavior. Ever since she met Sarah, Mizelle began to break her timid shell. Jareth smirked as he thought, _Sarah can do that to people…_

The music cued to the wedding march and the guests rose. The wedding march began and Sarah appeared in the foyer. Jareth's gaze was fixed on Sarah as he finally experienced what people mean when that "their breath was taken away."

Sarah was in a charming silk satin Victorian-styled gown that had a gathered skirt and a strapless, beaded lace corset-style bodice. The cream-colored skirt opening revealed a beaded and embroidered lace underskirt that matched the bodice. With the bodice's sweetheart neckline, its Basque waist, the gown's Chapel train, the traditional Victorian-styled gown looked positively beautiful on Sarah. Sarah looked very exquisite in it.

Her long hair was down around her bare shoulders in romantic looking curls with a Swarovski Princess tiara with clear crystal pavé and white pearls that looked ornate with her pale ivory veil. Jareth noticed some kind of sparkle around Sarah's neck and he noticed the Swarovski Floral necklace with clear crystal pavé all-around the necklace with White Pearl accents. Sarah just looked absolutely stunning.

Jareth felt himself smiling as he gazed upon his exquisite bride and Jareth saw Sarah return his smile.

As Sarah made her way down the aisle, she gazed back at Jareth, and her anxiety began to ease. Jareth looked so handsome in his surprisingly elegant black accented by his cream-colored vest and boutonnière that brought attention to his long blonde locks. Sarah felt her love for Jareth dominating over all her anxiety as she saw him smile at her, to which she returned happily.

Sarah finally reached the altar and she took Jareth's outstretched hand, both never feeling happier than they felt that second. They turned to the Wiseman, who regrettably was the only one in the Underground that was qualified to marry them. They both had agreed he had never done anything but give them advice, but he more than often would stray from the point; not to mention fall asleep!

The Wiseman cleared he throat and said, "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of our King, Jareth, to his love, Sarah Williams. They will pledge their love before us and before God in holy… holy…" he slumped a bit and began to snore softly as he dozed off.

Jareth cleared he throat rather loudly and when he did, a little goblin positioned behind the Wiseman gave the Wiseman a quick kick. The Wiseman let out a loud snore as he woke with a start. He cleared his throat as he began again and finished with Jareth glaring at him forebodingly.

"They will pledge their love before us and before God in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objection to these two joining, please speak now or forever hold your peace…" Jareth glanced around and was pleased to see no one rising to state any objections. The Wiseman turned to Jareth and said, "Your vows, Your Majesty…"

Jareth turned to Sarah, gazing lovingly at her, and recited, "I, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take you, Sarah Lynn Williams, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our friends and subjects, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Jareth slid a band on Sarah's finger with her crystal engagement ring.

Sarah had told herself she wouldn't cry, being completely against how cliché crying is during wedding vows, but she felt tears welling up in her eyes as Jareth looked into her eyes. It was so different, actually hearing him saying those words at that moment, knowing how much he meant them.

"Sarah…if you will…" the Wiseman offered.

Sarah heard Sagira's words in her head, **_You are getting married to the man that you love and does nothing but returns your love wholeheartedly and devotedly… Everything will fall into place…_**.

Sarah smiled, knowing Sagira wasn't sitting too far away, then recited, "I, Sarah Lynn Williams, take you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our friends and subjects, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Jareth smiled as Sarah slid a band on his finger. They both gazed happily into each other's eyes. This was it. The Wiseman cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and said, "With the power vested in me in the great Underground, I now pronounce you husband and wife," He looked at Jareth, relieved he hadn't messed up that much, and said, "You may kiss the bride…"

Jareth carefully lifted Sarah's veil, never tearing his gaze with her pale green eyes. He gently held Sarah's chin, Sarah getting tingly feelings all over at his bare hand holding her chin, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. They gazed at each other for a moment, then like that first day they went horseback riding, their small, sweet kisses turned into a long, passionate kiss. The attendance stood and began applauding and cheering and Jareth and Sarah turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and goblins, it is my pleasure to present Jareth and Sarah, King and Queen of the G—" The Wiseman promptly fell asleep again, but his sudden catnap was unnoticed as the attendance cheered and clapped as Jareth and Sarah made their way back down the aisle.

Later at the reception, everyone was making there way to Sarah and Jareth's table to present them their wedding gifts. Sir Didymus gallantly rode up on Ambrosious and quickly dismounted and presented them with his prized staff. He quickly left however chasing after Ambrosious, who was scared by a balloon that a goblin child had suddenly popped.

Ludo came up and gave them a little collection of rocks. It was a bit odd, but Sarah knew how tender and affectionate the gesture was, the rocks being Ludo's friends. After all he was able to call the rocks, so the gift was very appropriate.

Hoggle's present was the most appreciated as he approached and placed a crystalline jewel necklace in front of Sarah and a small sapphire ring in front of Jareth. Sarah got up to give Hoggle a hug, knowing how much Hoggle treasured and prized "his lovely jewels". Jareth even shook Hoggle's hand, surprising Hoggle who was used to being tortured and abused by Jareth.

After everyone had presented their gifts and given their blessings, Sarah and Jareth rose, Jareth leading her to the dance floor. Jareth cleared his throat and everyone turned his or her attention to him.

"Thank you all so much for your gifts and words of support… Sarah and I greatly appreciate them and are very grateful to have you here. Now, it is customary in Sarah's world for the bride and groom to share a first dance, so I convinced her to let me choose the song." He turned and smiled at Sarah and said, "Sarah, you've brought so much light into my life and the Labyrinth as well… The vines of flowers that grow around the castle now speak for your influence on it… I've loved you from the moment I saw you… This is for you, Sarah…"

Music suddenly began and Jareth sang tenderly, "_These are silver wings… These are golden eyes… These are floating clouds… Angel for life…_"

Sarah smiled as she gasped, choking back tears, and Jareth twirled her into him and he held her in his arms, dancing while he continued to sing, "_Dreaming alone and I feel that someone… Listens to me… Angel for life… These are silver wings… These are golden eyes… These are floating clouds… Angel for life…_" Jareth looked lovingly at Sarah as he sang, "_Heaven is smiling down, Heaven's girl in a wedding gown…_" He grinned mischievously as he continued, "_I'm gonna be good, just like a good boy should…_" Sarah couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smile, and Jareth continued, "_I'm gonna change my ways… Angel for life… Of all the saints alive… Don't I feel like a saint alive… She's not mine for eternity… Though I'll never fly so high… I'm smiling…_" Sarah felt tears in her eyes as she heard Jareth sing intimately, "_I believe in magic… Angel for life…_" As the song ended, Sarah couldn't help herself, and she flung her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him, all the love she felt for him pouring out of her. Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around happily. The audience applauded and wiped the tears from their eyes. Midori and Sagira, who were sitting next to each other, looked at each other and thought happily, _They're finally married!_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **The Wedding Song** by David Bowie. It was written and sung by David Bowie on his album **Black Tie, White Noise**, and I am honored just to put it in my fan fic… It is a beautiful song with beautiful lyrics written for his wife, Iman…_

Note: I couldn't help myself, but I looked all over the internet at wedding dresses (yes that's how much of a sap I am) and I found the dress and jewelry I described on Sarah. If you want to see what they look like, you can see them via my Photobucket account:

The link to see Sarah's wedding dress is: http/i104. link to see Sarah's necklace is:

http/i104. link to see Sarah's tiara is:

http/i104. 


	11. Ch11: Fear Me Love Me

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Note: This chapter includes some intimacy... shh's the readers that begin to scream "FINALLY!" Well now they're married, so it's the right moment for both of them... Anyways, here's my warning...

Chapter 11: _Fear Me… Love Me…_

The reality of what was happening to her was hard for Sarah to grasp. It was turning out to be very hard to let sink in. _We're married…_ Sarah thought, dazedly. _Jareth and I are married… The King and Queen of the Goblins…_

Sarah had taken a moment to catch her breath from the party by sitting for a moment and sipping a glass of champagne. She was amazed at how parched she'd been. She hadn't left Jareth's arms on the dance floor since they danced and he sang their first song as man and wife. She had begged Jareth to take a break and have a drink, so Jareth had taken Mizelle as his new dance partner.

Sarah smiled and laughed as she watched Jareth mindfully dance with little Mizelle. It was obvious Mizelle thought she was a more experienced and proficient dancer than she really was, but Sarah watched Jareth's patience and fairness lovingly.

"He really will be a remarkable father, now won't he?" Sarah heard behind her. She turned and saw Midori watching her with a motherly gaze.

"Oh… yes… yes he will…" Sarah faltered, realizing she had been thinking just what Midori had said so plainly.

"We had always hoped that he would find someone to share an eternity with… Someone he could fill one of his most desired dreams with…" Midori continued.

"Dreams…? Jareth… Jareth dreamed of having a family…?" Sarah found herself compelling Midori to clarify.

"Oh yes! He has always dreamt of having a family and children with the one he loved… He had started to doubt if he would ever find someone that he could love and would love him in return…" Midori rose from her seat and took both of Sarah's hands, and concluded, "…then he found you…"

Sarah smiled at Midori, knowing that all she knew had come from the mother-son relationship she had made with Jareth. She knew Jareth had come to bond with Midori's maternal nature after losing it from the woman who was truly his mother. Sarah felt herself making that same bond with Midori, really knowing no other mother than Karen, and even she had not been an actual mother to Sarah.

Sarah, still sitting, wrapped her arms around Midori's waist like a child and hugged her close. Midori held Sarah like a mother would hold a small child and placed a small kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"I am so happy for the two of you…" Midori said, feeling motherly tears form in her eyes. "Now, go to your husband…"

Sarah looked up at Midori and gave her a smile, then walked to her husband. Mizelle had given up on dancing and was just allowing Jareth to carry her and spin her around. Mizelle would let her head fall back as he did, letting her freshly cleaned blonde curls fly about her face. Sarah approached and as Jareth began to slow, grabbed Mizelle and began tickling her franticly.

Mizelle began giggling uncontrollably and Jareth began to laugh.

"What are you doing? Huh? Trying to steal my dance partner?" Sarah said jokingly, with false anger.

"Maybe…" Mizelle said in between laughs.

"What? Are you feeling threatened by a five-year-old?" Jareth said jokingly, adding to Sarah's fun.

"By this five-year-old, yes!" Sarah said, taking Mizelle her arms and spinning her around. "How am I supposed to compete with these blonde locks and adorable chubby cheeks?"

"Well you've got a point there…" Jareth said, satirically.

Mizelle giggled happily as Sarah spun her around, Sarah's curled, dark brown locks flying about. It was Jareth's turn to observe as he watched Sarah twirl Mizelle around the dance floor.

_I started to think it wasn't possible…_ Jareth thought, _…but my dreams are becoming reality… I have found a beautiful woman that I love and finally returns my love unconditionally… It will only be a matter of time before we have a family… Just look at her, she's a natural mother…_ Jareth felt himself smiling as he imagined Sarah, playing just as she was then with Mizelle, playing with their children.

Sarah stopped and put Mizelle down as the nursemaids came and began to round up the goblin children. Mizelle leaned on Sarah sleepily and Sarah soon picked her back up and began to cradle her in arms. Midori was soon by Sarah's side, taking the half-asleep Mizelle into her arms.

"Alright, children, it's time to turn in now… All of you have had quite enough excitement for one day…" Midori announced.

"Awwwwwwww………." All the children said, protesting at first. Soon, they began to give in to their exhaustion, and began to slowly make their way back to the castle.

"Say good night to Jareth and Sarah now…" Midori said kindly.

"Good night, Jareth… Good night, Sarah…" the children said in unison.

"Good night…" Jareth and Sarah said softly, Jareth wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist.

"Night-night, Jeer-ath… Night-night, Se-wah…" Mizelle said sleepily, giving Jareth and Sarah a small wave over Midori's shoulder.

Sarah felt a tug at her heart as she found herself returning the small wave to Mizelle, "Good-night, Mizelle…"

Mizelle was soon asleep in Midori's arms as the nursemaids ushered the children into the nursery to go to sleep.

Jareth and Sarah said good-bye and good night to all the guests and the guests filed out one by one. When everyone had left, Jareth suddenly scooped Sarah off her feet. Sarah let out a small, surprised scream as Jareth said extravagantly, "I shall convey you to our suite, Your Highness…"

Sarah giggled, "Jareth…"

Jareth carried Sarah effortlessly to their suite and carefully laid her on the bed. Sarah looked around as she noticed the suite they had been sharing was decorated lavishly for their wedding. He sat with her a moment, unsure of where to go from there.

"Would you like to… change or…" Jareth began to feel a little uncomfortable, finding he had no idea what to say in the moment.

To Jareth's surprise and astonishment, Sarah began to laugh. "Yes, I don't think our evening will be going much further with me in this wedding dress…"

Jareth felt himself turning a bit pink but was relieved Sarah had implemented some command over the situation. Jareth was aware of what is supposed to transpire on a man and woman's wedding night and he was more than anxious to fill one of his dreams that had been guaranteed upon his and Sarah's marriage. But now that the moment had come, Jareth found himself unsure of how to begin.

"Of course, I'll just go… and… get ready…" Jareth found himself saying, then basically running into the bathroom like a pubescent teenager. Thoughts of self-consciousness and embarrassment swarmed through Jareth's head.

_What the hell are you acting like this for?_ Jareth thought angrily to himself as he hastily removed his black jacket and cream-colored vest. _You're her bloody husband, now, you can't run off like an irrational boy… She has to have been with some man before… Why wouldn't she have been? You've been with a few here and there… She has her needs like you have yours… Stop embarrassing yourself and go back in there and be with your wife!_

Jareth took a deep breath, loosening the collar of his black poet shirt, then opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the suite, closing the door behind him. Jareth looked around the room, seeing candles lit all around the room, not giving the room overwhelming light but giving it a picturesque luminescence. The gentle glow brought his attention to the cream-colored rose petals that were scattered about the room and on the scarlet silk bedding. His eyes continued along the bed as his eyes came to rest on an absolutely exquisite and angelic being, donned like an angel in silk and lace, with long dark-brown hair falling loosely around her shoulders.

Jareth felt himself being silently pulled towards the figure, the fact that the exquisite figure was indeed Sarah not quite registering. Sarah held out her hand to Jareth, beckoning him towards her. Jareth took her hand, completely bewitched. Sarah gently brought Jareth down on the crimson sheets with her. Jareth's body involuntarily did as Sarah silently willed it to do.

Jareth felt tingling all over his body as he felt Sarah gently trace his face with her soft, silky touch. Her fingers moved and began to trace his thin lips and he soon felt her fingers being replaced by her tender lips. Jareth felt a fire within him growing, but he kept it at bay, challenging it to ruin the tender, sweet moment.

Sarah suddenly broke away from Jareth and moved to retrieve something from a side table.

"Sarah…" Jareth heard himself saying softly, barely above a whisper. He soon felt her silky fingertips on his lips again, delicately silencing him. His gaze moved from her soft, pale green eyes to what she got from the table and he knew that his eyes widened. In her other hand, Sarah held a bowl of small fruits. Peaches. Jareth looked back into Sarah's eyes, knowing the meaning behind the peaches.

His peach. The tainted peach he had ordered Hoggle to give her so that she would fall into a fantasy and forget that she was searching for Toby. Even though Sarah had included Jareth in her fantasy, Jareth had induced the narcotic daydream. Sarah offering him peaches now was symbolic; of her commitment, of her love, of her acceptance.

Sarah, seeing Jareth's reaction to the peaches, carefully selected a peach as a small smile escaped onto her face. She held the peach close to Jareth lips, not breaking their gaze for a moment. Jareth, without tearing his eyes from hers, opened his mouth and took a small bite of the peach. Sarah in turn, took a bite from where Jareth had taken a bite, then returned the peach back to the bowl and placed it on the table.

"Jareth… I'm yours…" Sarah said, placing her hands on Jareth's chest. Jareth could feel her warm hands through his shirt and at her touch, the fire inside of him began to break through his barrier, wanting to feel more of Sarah… All of Sarah…

"I'm yours for the taking…" Sarah explained, grabbing Jareth's shirt in her fists, feeling a fire of her own building inside of her. Sarah pulled Jareth to her, but her act was unneeded as Jareth succumbed to the fire within him and came to Sarah, kissing her with a passion he didn't know he possessed.

Their tongues danced forcefully as they tasted the peach that lingered on their taste buds. Jareth soon tore his mouth from Sarah's and began to ardently kiss her neck. Sarah's head fell back as his kisses moved down her neck and further down her shoulders. Her fingers ran promiscuously through his blonde locks that fanned across her bare shoulders.

He boldly pulled on her nightgown exposing her breasts, and he quickly took to them, covering them with his mouth. Sarah moaned as his tongue danced across her smooth peaks. His tongue trailed down her stomach as he removed the nightgown completely, tossing it aside. He placed kisses all along her slender leg, savoring the taste of her sweet, silky skin.

He swiftly removed his shirt, kicking off his boots, then began to undo his pants. Sarah was soon up, assisting him, working furiously to remove the tight pants that aroused her to no end. Free of his pants, Sarah gazed upon him, knowing he had to be well endowed from how his pants fit him. She looked back up at him with a carnal hunger, wanting him more than she had ever thought she could.

Jareth's mouth soon covered Sarah's again, as they fell back onto the bed. Jareth steadied himself, not knowing how long he could stand not connecting with Sarah, wanting her with an excessive libidinous fervor. Jareth broke away from Sarah and gazed down on her. _She's mine for the taking…_ Jareth thought, satisfied. He looked deeply into Sarah's eyes, discerning the expression that reflected in her pale green eyes. A look of love and…

Jareth felt an animalistic pleasure as he growled, "Are you fearing me, Sarah? You are fearing me… and loving me… aren't you?" Sarah began to slip from her dominant role as she nodded timidly.

Sarah saw the familiar satisfied smile creep onto Jareth's face as she heard him utter, "Good… You are mine, Sarah…"

"I'm yours, Jareth… Take me, Jareth…" Sarah breathed, eagerly and weak-willed at the same time.

Jareth didn't tear his gaze from Sarah's eyes as he slid inside her. They both took a breath as they felt the union. Jareth took pleasure seeing the mixture of pleasure, erotic desire and pain on Sarah's face. Their fires combined as Jareth began to move within her. Sarah gasped at the feeling and Jareth began to kiss her passionately. Sarah surrendered to his voracity as she felt him move within her and begin to thrust forcefully in and out with untamed vigor. She soon had to tear her mouth from his as she began to gasp, an intense fire building within her. The fire she felt building was different and Sarah never felt such a strong sensation in her life. Jareth moved his mouth down her neck and nipped at her neck hungrily, a tension of his own building. As his mouth covered her neck, he took in her scent and her pulsating around him as he drove deeply inside her.

"Jareth… oh…. Jareth…" Sarah gasped, taking in sharp breaths as she felt the fire peak.

"Sarah… I am your slave…" Jareth growled in her ear, feeling her tighten around him.

Sarah let out a sharp, shuddering breath as the fire consumed her entire body in orgasmic waves of pleasure, eroticism, and sensuality. Everything she sensed was heightened; Jareth's warm mouth along her shoulder, his long locks that brushed against her naked skin, the feeling of him inside her, ravaging her to no end, filling her with a complete sensual indulgence she'd never experienced with any other man.

Jareth felt her tighten and he soon came to his own height of pleasure and he spilled himself within her, filling her with his seed. He let out one last moan as he fell into Sarah's arms.

They laid in each other's, their fingertips grazing over the other gently. Sarah placed a few kisses to Jareth's shoulder and Jareth moved off of her onto his side, moving her onto her side with him. As he gathered a blanket around them, he traced her face lovingly, a dream of his finally fulfilled. Everything he had hoped for and longed for in the dream was fulfilled and he looked tenderly into Sarah's face, then placed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Sarah…" He said quietly, playing with a lock of Sarah's hair.

A smile crept slowly onto Sarah's face as she said, "And I love you, Jareth…" She moved closer to Jareth, laying her head on Jareth's chest and Jareth wrapped his arms around her. The couple lay in each other's arms, savoring the warmth of the other, then quietly and contently fell asleep.


	12. Ch12: I'll Paint You Mornings of Gold

The Way Forward Is Sometimes The Way Back:

Sequel to _Labyrinth_

Disclaimer: _I do not, in any way, shape, or form own **Labyrinth**, its characters, its scenes, or quotes. They all belong to the geniuses Jim Henson, George Lucas, David Bowie, Brian Froud, Dennis Lee, Terry Jones, & Trevor Jones. I only own this fanfic storyline and the characters I made up (if I make up any). _

Note: Just a reminder, Sarah and Jareth are going to have flashbacks to **_Labyrinth_** throughout this fanfic, so their flashbacks, which will be a flashback of images, sounds, or both, with be written in **_Bold and Italics like this_**…

Chapter Twelve: _I'll Paint You Mornings of Gold…_

Sarah was the first to wake the morning following their wedding. As she slowly opened her eyes, she shifted, but then stopped, realizing she was enclosed within Jareth's arms. She smiled as she settled back down, cuddling closer to Jareth's warm sleeping body. Jareth had lived up to Sarah's expectations the previous night and Sarah closed her eyes remembering the encounter.

_Jareth was amazing…_ Sarah thought happily. _I knew he would be from the looks of how his pants fit him…. He just needed a little prompting… But I'll never be able to find the words that would aptly describe last night… It was just… amazing…_ Sarah began to run her fingertips over Jareth's chest as she thought contently, _I look forward to many more encounters…_ Sarah looked down at the wedding ring on her left ring finger that slowly felt Jareth's smooth skin as she smiled and thought _….as man and wife…_

Sarah began to place kisses all along Jareth's torso and when she felt him begin to stir, she gently rolled onto of him, resting her chin on his chest. Sarah watched peacefully as Jareth's eyes gradually open and he began to get his bearings down. Sarah smiled into his face.

"Good morning…" She said smoothly.

Jareth stretched sleepily, then as he began to remember the events of the previous night, a satisfied smile crept onto his face. He knew that his smile turned from satisfied to genuine adoration as he looked at his wife's radiant and glowing face.

"Good morning indeed…" he said, stroking her face with his fingertips. After enjoying the feeling of him stroking her face for a while, Sarah carefully took hold of Jareth's fingertips and placed kisses upon them, all at the same time, then varying by placing kisses on individual fingertips. Jareth silently watched Sarah's fine, peach-colored lips meet his fingertips and enjoyed the sensation of her soft, smooth lips on his skin.

Sarah placed one last kiss to Jareth's fingers then placed them gently on his bare chest, then began to place the same sweet kisses along his chest. Jareth felt his skin tingling at his wife's touch as she moved upward, placing the kisses along his collarbone, then moving up placing kisses on his neck. Sarah came to Jareth's face, placing kisses below his chin and along his jaw. Jareth could feel the fire within him pulsating as Sarah claimed control over his body.

Sarah teasingly placed kisses just at the edges of Jareth's lips, implying she wanted him to respond in a certain way. Jareth brought his lips to Sarah's and took control over them, not letting them escape, furthering their exploration of his body. As their tongues began to dance a slow and passionate tango, Jareth interrupted the dance and began kissing Sarah's neck amorously. Sarah's fingers trailed through Jareth's long locks enjoying the sensation her husband was giving her. He was soon back to their dance floor, picking up at the step in the tango he had left off at.

When they'd both satisfied their desires, they lay in each other's arms, holding each other and caressing the other tenderly as they had the previous night. Jareth stroked Sarah's long locks with his other arm firmly holding Sarah's waist. Sarah held onto Jareth's pale but strong shoulders occasionally kissing them.

Sarah was still on top of Jareth, but when she felt him moving out from under her, she grabbed onto his shoulders stopping him.

"What are you doing?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Sarah, we have to get up and get ready…" he said simply, not feeling the need to sugar coat anything.

"No…" Sarah whined childishly, holding onto Jareth tighter, "…we don't have to…We could just stay here forever… Please, Jareth?" She begged, like a child begging for one more piggyback ride.

Jareth shifted, raising himself to a comfortable sitting position, still holding Sarah in his arms. He placed a kiss on Sarah's head and began to stroke her shoulder with his thumb.

"Sarah, you know we can't stay here forever…" Jareth said, briefly feeling as if he was talking to Mizelle, trying to explain how irrational 'them staying there forever' would be.

"Well fine then…" Sarah pouted, curling up closer to Jareth, "…Can't we stay for just a bit longer, though?"

Jareth chuckled as he began to see glimpses of the young, naïve and childish Sarah that had stolen his heart nearly ten years ago.

"Alright… but only for a little while… there's much to be done…" He murmured, breathing in deeply, smelling his wife's comforting scent.

"Alright…" Sarah breathed, losing herself in the warmth and comfort of her husband's body.

Sarah awoke again hours later to the boisterous sound of her stomach growling hungrily. She soon felt Jareth's abdomen rumble under her and she heard similar sounds that her stomach was emitting. She soon felt Jareth's eyes on her and looked up at him. As their eyes met, they both said in unison, "Hungry?" They both laughed, kissing each other, their stomachs already acting in unity. They both got dressed quickly; Jareth practically tossing on a loose white poet shirt and tight beige pants and boots, not tucking his shirt in, and Sarah throwing on a flowing and loose white cotton dress with gold trim along the hem and neckline.

"Come…" Jareth extended a hand to Sarah, which Sarah took, then wrapped her arm around his. They began to stroll through the castle with Jareth leading the way. Sarah leaned her head on Jareth's shoulder as he stroked her hand with his thumb. They finally came upon a balcony that was flooded with sunlight.

Sarah noticed a table laid out with a delicious and mouth-watering brunch laid out before them. She could barely contain her hunger as Jareth pushed her chair in. Jareth poured them what Sarah suspected was some sort of sparkling fruit juice and he handed her a glass.

"To us… May nothing keep us apart…" Jareth said, raising his glass.

Sarah raised her glass and added, "And to our future… May we enjoy every moment we have together…"

Jareth tapped his glass gently with Sarah's and took a sip. Sarah took a sip as well, then quickly lowered the glass and grabbed a croissant saying, "I'm sorry, I don't know how much longer I can last…"

"Neither can I…" Jareth laughed, muffins and pastries already assembled on his plate. The couple laughed and enjoyed the first of many meals as a married couple. They talked and ate and reminisced over the past but eagerly discussed what their future had to hold.

Little did they know… This was only the beginning…

Author's Note: throws arms up as lightening cracks It's finished! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! slowly lowers arms as the readers stare at her with disbelief and incredulity Ahem… Sorry, had to get that out of my system… It's been building… Well, I hoped you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it… I'm considering writing a sequel, but don't quote me on anything… I'm going on vacation for two weeks soon so I've got to prep… What's meant to happen (or be written) will happen (or be written)… I believe that everything falls into place, so I'm just gonna let the chips fall where they may… Hope you've enjoyed! Read & Review! 


End file.
